


Stuck in an RPG...?

by KiwiPomPom



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Relationship(s), oumasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiPomPom/pseuds/KiwiPomPom
Summary: A Miitopia game but with Danganronpa V3 characters; an Oumasai story. Though, if I'm being honest, it's more actual plot than the ships and stuff, just as a fair warning. (Spoiler free btw)Just me goofing around a bit, not really an official  fanfic or anything. Read if you like.Set place during the killing game, however no one has died yet.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Monosukeeeeeee!" Monotaro called.  
  
"Could you not make so much noise, bastard?" Monosuke said, annoyingly. "I'm tryna come up with an evil plan over 'ere!"  
  
"Oooh, an evil plan? What evil plan?" Monotaro said.  
  
"It better not include blood, I can't handle gore!" Monophanie chimed in.  
  
"What kinda evil plan doesn't have blood in it?" Monosuke asked.  
  
"My plan to completely fucking annihilate Monodam, that's for sure! Except it won't include blood, just a buncha oil!" Monokid yelled.  
  
"....." Monodam is silent.  
  
"Oh no, that's not good, I can't handle oil either, oil is just robot blood, you know!" Monophanie said, worridly.  
  
"Are ya guys gonna let me answer Monotaro's question or not?" Monosuke asked.  
  
"Question? What question? I asked a question?" Monotaro said confusedly.

"Y'all are' bunch a idiots, you know that? I'm talkin' 'bout my evil plan o'course!" Monosuke said.  
  
"Oh no, evil plan? It better not have blood! Did I mention that I can't handle gore?" Monophanie repeated.  
  
"Well that's too bad for what's in store for Monodam!" Monokid yelled.  
  
"Store? What store? I don't see a store around here!" Monotaro said.  
  
"It's a _phrase_ Monotaro." Monophanie explained.  
  
"Will youse bastards _shut up_ so I can explain my plan?" Monosuke said, even more annoyed than before.  
  
"Plan? What plan?" Monotaro asked, _again._  
  
"Uuuughh just _stop talking_ so I can speak!" Monosuke yelled.  
  
He finally got Monotaro to shut up and started to explain his eeevil~ plan.  
  
"Do you get it now? Do you get what youse bastards have to do?" Monosuke asked.  
  
"Yup!" Monotaro said.  
"Uhuh!" Monophanie replied.  
"...I-DIDN'T-GET-SOMETHING-TO-DO." Monodam said.  
  
"Oh, uhhh...(crap I forgot to include him in the plan)...um....you just sit there and be robot-y okay? Monosuke answered. "Monokid, do _you_ understand?"  
  
"I understand better than why Monodam is half-green!" Monokid replied.  
  
"Wait, why _is_ Monodam half-green? Why am I half-red? Why is Monophanie half-pink _and_ have stripes? Why-" Monosuke cut Monotaro off.  
  
"We're getting sidetracked, get in youse positions everyone, they're coming!"


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all begins.

It all happened so suddenly. One second, I was sleeping peacefully in my dormroom stuck in that awful killing game, and the next I was walking on a rocky field.   
  
What is going on? This has to be a dream, right? Am I lucid dreaming? I've only ever heard of it...   
  
And then, at that moment, I saw it. A floating pair of eyes. A floating pair of eyes? But that's impossible! I tried not to blink so I wouldn't miss a second of what was happening.   
  
The eyes floated some more and... stuck onto a butterfly?   
  
"Ah- ow!" I yelp in pain. The butterfly started attacking me! I thought butterflies were harmless. I ran as fast as I could away from there, and was met with a sign that read:   
  
_Village of Greenhorne_

_Up Ahead_

I walked into the village and was met with townsfolk going about their ordinary lives. They all seemed so happy, bright smiles on everyone's face. I tried telling the them all what had just happened, but no one would believe me. They just laughed and shrugged it off, calling me crazy.   
  
I was talking to the mayor of the town when Monokuma suddenly showed up.   
  
This can't be good.   
  
"Hm, yes, this will do nicely." He said as he took some of the citizens' faces and ran off, telling us to despair. I was incredibly confused.  
  
Why is Monokuma here? How is he here? And why is he taking people's faces? What is he going to do with them? How is he even able take people's faces? And why did he spare some of us?   
  
My swarming thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a woman crying in the distance. I walk over to her.   
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.   
  
"That-that _thing,_ took away my dear son's face!" She replied, still sobbing. "Please, you have to help me!" She begged.  
  
"I would help, believe me, but I don't know how." I say.   
  
"It couldn't have gone far from here, would you mind taking a look around town?" The woman said, calming down a little.   
  
"Um, ok, I'll try." I accept her request.   
  
"Oh, thank you _so_ much, kind stranger! Here, take this as a thank you," The woman handed me a purple charm. It looked very old. "This is an antique charm passed down from generation to generation in our family, maybe it can help you along the way."   
  
I don't know how a charm could possibly help, but I take it anyway. _Maybe it's a good luck charm._ I thought.  
  
  


After walking around for a while on the outskirts of town, I encountered Monokuma, with a face. Most likely the child's.   
  
"Give it back, Monokuma!" I yelled at him. "If you want it, you'll have to earn it. How good are you in a fight?" He chortled.   
  
Before I could realize what he was doing, he stuck the face onto a yellow-looking slime ball. Monokuma chuckled and disappeared into thin air.   
  
It's just a slime ball, how tough can it be?   
  
The slime ball zooms toward me, _why is it so fast?_ I wonder. I was about to get hit when the charm the mother gave me started glowing. It sounded as though someone was talking through it.   
  
"Shuichi...Shuichi can you hear me?" It said. I nodded.   
  
"Good. Now you may not believe this, but I'm kind of a...guardian spirit."   
  
"W-what?!"   
  
"Please, just hear me out. It seems you're in quite the predicament, my child. Would you like some help?"   
  
I nodded eagerly, desperately needing their help.   
  
"Excellent, excellent indeed!" The disembodied voice then started mumbling something in a different language, or actually, it didn't sound like any language at all- like random letters put together.   
  
The spirit told me to pick a job. They said that jobs determine your roles and abilities in battle. Like a Class in rpg's. There were 6 jobs for me to chose from: Warrior, Mage, Cleric, Theif, Pop Star, and Chef. I chose Warrior since it sounded the strongest.   
  
Suddenly, I felt the courage that wasn't there before as I face the monster again. I dash toward the slime ball and slice it with a sword I didn't know I was holding, killing it in one single blow.   
  
I could feel heavy armor ontop of me, it was a weight that I wasn't used to.   
  
"Excellent, Shuichi!" I heard the voice praise me. "It was nothing..." I say - I've never really been good at handling compliments.   
  
I make my way back to Greenhorne, where I find the child, with his face back, and the mother, crying tears of joy.   
  
"Thank you so much, I cannot stress enough how grateful I am for your help! Here, take this," the mother handed me a bag of gold coins. "As a token of my appreciation. Use it to get a nice dinner."   
  
I took the coins and gave her a smile.   
  
The voice started talking again. "Good job Shuichi, but I have another difficult task to ask of you, if you don't mind." "What is it?" I ask, curious.   
  
"You have seen the evil deeds of Monokuma. He's made quite the mess, and that's putting it mildly. And so I ask you..."   
  
I gulp.   
  
"Please defeat Monokuma, and save this world!"   
  
I was in shock. How could someone like _me_ save the world? Despite my doubts, I agreed. There was nothing to fear, after all, this _is_ just a dream, right?   
  
"Oh, wonderful! Now, you should start by saving this small village first. Surely you can do _that."_ The spirit says.   
  
"Okay, I'll try." I say.   
  
"Not try, you _will."_   
  
"Y-yeah, that." Way to put all this pressure on me guardian spirit.  
  
I left the town, searching for more monsters, and I found some. It was the butterfly I saw earlier. I defeated it easily. It seems that the more monsters I defeat, the more people get their face back. So, I saved 2 people so far I guess.   
  
Also, apparently I can level up. Now I'm level 2. This is awfully similiar to your average RPG game...  
  


* * *

I encountered another monster. 2 monsters. I couldn't fight them on my own.   
  
"It looks like you're having trouble there, Shuichi. Don't worry, help is on the way. Buddoh, buhday, buhDEE!" The voice casted some spell. What did he mean by help? Is someone going to save me?   
  
I never expected it would be him. The last person I thought it would be came to my aid.   
  
"Kokichi?!" I say, surprised. Why is he here?   
  
"How did I get here? Oh, hey, it's Shuichi! Need a hand? Let me help you!" Kokichi said, energetic as ever. "U-um, sure!" I said. And together we fought off the monsters.   
  
Everything happened so suddenly that I didn't even notice Kokichi was wearing a theif costume and holding a dagger. Did he get a job too? Theif _was_ one of the options...   
  
"Thanks! It seems you got a job, too. How did you here?" I ask.   
  
"I don't know, I was stuffing superglue into the keyhole in Miu's dormroom and all of a sudden I was here."   
  
"Oh- wait, why were you stuffing glue into the lock on Miu's door?!" I ask.   
  
"So she won't be able to lock it anymore, duh!"   
  
"I'm not even going to ask." I say. Kokichi is always up to _something_ mischievous.   
  
"So, I heard you were on a quest to save the world, huh?" Kokichi changes the subject.   
  
"Yeah. I don't think I can do it on my own though..."   
  
"Good, because I'm goining you whether you like it or not! I have nothing else to do anyway." Kokichi said.  
  
"You could have just asked, but alright, I need all the help I can get!" Part of me feels relieved I'm not alone anymore, and the other part is scared of the stunts Kokichi is going to pull on this journey.   
  
"Yaaaaaaay! Now we can go on a bunch of adventures and fight super strong monsters!" Kokichi says excitedly.   
  
"Well, we won't do any of those things if we don't get a move on. Come on, let's go!" I say.   
  
And so, Kokichi joined my quest to save the world. This dream world. But if this _was_ just a dream, then why did every hit I took feel so real? I'm a little worried, but there's no use thinking about it now. I'm just lucid dreaming, so everything's fine. Everything is fine. I think.  
  


* * *

We found a random, perfectly ripe banana on the ground.   
  
"Ooooooh, looks delicious!" Kokichi says, reaching for the banana.   
  
"Don't just eat stuff off the floor! What if you get sick?" I say, trying to stop him.   
  
"Then you'll take care of me, right?" He says.  
  
"That's not what I mean."   
  
"Come on, share it with me! Then at least we'll _both_ get sick."   
  
"How is that better than one of us getting sick?" I retaliate.   
  
"Ugh, just eat it already! Stop being so stubborn!" Kokichi shoved the banana in my mouth.   
  
It tasted normal, _unusually_ normal, despite it being on the ground. Kokichi took a bite as well.   
  
"Yum~!" He said, his arms waving in the air. _How adorable,_ I thought.  
  
  
We continued walking, killing monsters along the way.   
  
"I'm tired..." Kokichi whines. The sun is setting.   
  
"Me too...is there any place we can stay around here?" I say as I look around, and so does Kokichi.   
  
"Look over there!" Kokichi tugs my arm and brings me toward an inn.  
  
  
We go in and stay the night. I had trouble sleeping because of something that was on my mind: _is this a dream, or reality?_ I think the guardian spirit could sense what was troubling me so much and answered my question.   
  
"Just to clarify, this is not a dream. You were transferred into another world for reasons I'm unaware of. All I know is that if you want to leave, you must complete your mission. That is all." It said.   
  
I inform Kokichi, who was laying on his bed across the room, of this.   
  
"So this _isn't_ a dream after all! That's so cool! It's way less boring than being trapped in that killing game." Kokichi says.   
  
"I guess. But we can't get out until we beat Monokuma." I mention.  
  
"So what? At least now we have free will and can travel wherever we want to while still being badasses that can fight, right? This is paradise! Besides, wouldn't it be better to stay here?"   
  
"But-" I say hesitantly, but Kokichi cuts me off.   
  
"I think you shouldn't look at it as being trapped here, but as finally being free from that killing game! Unless you _want_ to go back there." Kokichi said that last line a little darkly.   
  
"I don't want to go back there, but I'm worried about everyone else. How come we get to escape but the rest doesn't?" I ask, thinking back to my memories in the killing games, even if I hadn't been there that long yet.   
  
"Shuichi," Kokichi says. His voice isn't bubbly and energetic anymore. "Did you really think that if we _did_ manage to escape, we'd have everyone with us? Some people are going to die, and some are going to be left behind. That's just how it is."   
  
"But it doesn't have to be that way..."   
  
"Just because it doesn't have to be, doesn't mean it won't and you know that."   
  
I stay silent. Finally, I start to speak again.   
  
"Well, we're going back anyway after we save the world, so I guess I shouldn't worry about it." I say, trying to change the subject.   
  
"Geez, Shuichi. Getting all worked up over nothing!" Kokichi said as he turned around and pulled the blanket over him, changing moods instantly.   
  
"Goodnight!" He said.   
  
"Goodnight." I reply, doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kokichi is here! I just know you were waiting for him to show up, and, now he did!
> 
> You may just want to see the Oumasai moments and not care about the game mechanics and stuff, but please just bear with me. It'll become less important as we go on.
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos! You're feedback is very much appreciated! Much love to u <3


	3. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Shuichi's and Kokichi's journey to save the world. Still Shuichi's POV!

Apparently the inn has a shop where we can buy weapons and armor for ourselves. We didn't have enough gold for both of us to get something though, so I gave it to Kokichi so he could buy something for himself.   
  
"Here, Kokichi." I hand the gold to him.   
  
"Ooooooh~, for me?" Kokichi cooed.   
  
"Well, we don't have enough gold for _both_ of us to get something, so you can use it to buy something for yourself." I say.   
  
"Well, as the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil, I don't take favors from others, thank you very much!" Kokichi said, crossing his arms and turning up his nose.   
  
"But as the Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil, wouldn't you want to get stronger and gain more power faster so you can take over the world?" I say, trying to get him to take the gold.   
  
"Hmmm, you have a point," Kokichi mumbles. "But you should buy something for yourself. You deserve it, after all!"   
  
"Really? Well, if you're not going to take it I guess I will..." I say as I turn around, walking to the shop. _Kokichi is acting a little weird, he's being too nice...it's probably nothing..._ I shrug it off and continue walking.   
  
Suddenly, I feel something jump onto my back and I get knocked to the floor. "Ow...my head..." I say while rubbing my head.   
  
I look up to see Kokichi, running away with the gold in his hand.   
  
"Like I said, the Supreme Leader of Evil doesn't take favors! I didn't _take_ the gold from you, I _stole_ it! Much more fitting for someone of my evil-ness." He says as he runs off, laughing.  
  
I sit back up, still rubbing my throbbing head. "Now I have a headache..." I say to myself. I guess I'll never really understand what goes on inside Kokichi's head will I? He can be so confusing sometimes. Either way, I guess I should wait for him in the inn's dining hall while he's getting something.  
  


* * *

I see Kokichi running back holding a bronze sword in his hand. "Wouldn't a theif be more suited to daggers?" I ask.   
  
"Yeah, but a warrior is more suited to swords." Kokichi says.   
  
"Then why did you get a sword?"   
  
"For a certain emo detective warrior whose head I hurt really bad earlier and kinda felt bad about." Kokichi said casually, hands behind his head.   
  
"You didn't have to buy me something Kokichi." I say.   
  
"Who said it was for you?"   
  
"But- then who-"   
  
"Calm down Shumai, just take the sword already!" He hands the sword to me.   
  
"So it _is_ for me? And w-wait Shumai?" I ask, feeling confused.   
  
"Duh! Now are you gonna take it or not?"   
  
"Oh, thanks." I ignore the nickname Kokichi gave me. Why couldn't he have just said it was for me the first time? He's really confusing.

We ate breakfast, which was very, _interesting_. The monsters we defeat apparently get turned into food for us.   
  
"Poor monsters, getting turned into food like that! Who could be so cruel as to eat them!" Kokichi says while stuffing a piece of goblin ham in his mouth.   
  
I was pretty weirded out by all this until I tried some butterfly honey, which was honestly the best honey I had tasted in my entire life.   
  
After finishing breakfast (which was delightful) we decided to leave and continue exploring.   
  


* * *

"Yaaaay! I'm level 2! I'm catching up to you Shuichi!" Kokichi beamed.   
  
"Good for you, Kokichi. We should level up as fast as possible so we can hurry up and get out of here." I say.   
  
"Hm? Why?" Kokichi asks, but I don't know understand why he did.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? To go back to our world of course." I explain, though I shouldn't really have to explain this.   
  
"Why would we wanna go back to our world? This world's so much better." He says.   
  
"We can't just leave everyone else behind! You may not care about them, but don't you ever want to see the members of your evil secret organization again anyway?" I said.   
  
"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about those meatheads! Guess you're right Shumai!" Kokichi says, changing opinions instantly.  
  
"Sigh...well, it's getting pretty dark, we should get going now." I say.   
  
"Okaaay~" Kokichi says.   
  
We found an inn and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Oumasai moments coming soon! Be patient ;)
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave kudos, you're feedback is incredibly appreciated.
> 
> By the way, I'll make sure I post a new chapter AT LEAST once a week, so I won't keep you waiting too long!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my dumb little story and have a good day!


	4. Sprinkles and ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh~ magical sprinkles! I wonder what they do? Shuichi's POV in case you forgot!

Kokichi was practically jumping in his seat while eating. He likes the food that much huh? It was all so adorable, the big smile on his face while he was chewing, the little dance he'd do every time he took a bite, I loved seeing Kokichi like that. He was like a little kid. Wait, why am I thinking of Kokichi like that? Do I have a crush on him? No no, I don't think I do. Even if I did would he even like me back-   
  
"Hello? Shuichi? Shumai? Emo detective? You there?" My thoughts were interrupted by Kokichi.   
  
"O-oh, um, yeah I'm here."   
  
"I know I'm handsome and all, but you don't have to stare!"   
  
My face turns red. "W-what- uh- I wasn't- I-"   
  
"Hey, I broke Shuichi! Yay! Now I'm truly unstoppable!" Kokichi put his hands on his hips in triumph.   
  
"Y-you didn't break me, a-and I wasn't staring!" I try to defend myself.   
  
"Yeah, suuuuuuure, you weren't _staring,_ just looking at me for a really long time. Yeah, I'm totally buying it. Anyway, you finished eating right? Now lets go destroy some monsters!" Kokichi grabs my arm and pulls me outside. I didn't even get to finish my butterfly honey.   
  
"*pant pant* S-slow down!" I say, trying to catch my breath. But Kokichi wasn't stopping. "Ah, whatever!" I say as I start to run alongside him. However, I trip almost immediately.   
  
"Ouch..." I say, on the ground.   
  
"You ok Shumai?" Kokichi holds out a hand to me.

"Urgh, yeah, I am. Thanks." I say as I get up.   
  
"It's nothi- look over there!" Kokichi pointed behind me.   
  
Behind me was a floating face; not just eyes, a whole face this time. It stuck onto a butterfly. But this was a butterfly like none other that we've seen before. This one was huge, way bigger than the other ones. I was probably the size of a car, maybe even bigger. 

I get up and dust myself off.

"Ready to fight Kokichi?" I say, looking at him.  
He nods, determinedly.   
  
And so, together, we fought. Well, we tried at least.   
  
The butterfly was incredibly strong (never thought I'd hear myself say _that_ ) and I could feel myself becoming more and more exhausted with every passing minute. I look at Kokichi, who was in bad shape. Suddenly, the charm starts glowing again.   
  
"Would you like some help, my children?" The spirit guardian offered.   
  
"Yes please!" We both say.   
  
"Alright!" The guardian casted a spell.   
  
...   
  
"Nothing happened." I say, disappointment and confusion present in my voice.   
  
"Hey Shuichi, check this out!" Kokichi says. I look over to him.   
  
"I all of a sudden felt something in my pocket, look!" Kokichi reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a jar full of...sprinkles?   
  
"Are those sprinkles?" I ask.   
  
"Ooooh~, I _am_ pretty hungry!"   
  
"Wait, don't-" Before I could say anything, Kokichi dumped a handful of sprinkles into his mouth. His wounds started to disappear.  
"This was what the spirit guardian meant by 'help'!" I exclaim, taking the sprinkles from Kokichi.   
  
After using them on myself, we got back to battle. We continued fighting until the butterfly was defeated.   
  
"Yay, we did it!" Kokichi yelled happily.   
  
"Those sprinkles were pretty handy," I say, grateful they were there. "But we should be careful. We only have a limited amount you know."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, since when did you level up?!" Kokichi pointed to a hologram-like screen above my head.   
  
_Shuichi Saihara_  
 _Job: Warrior_  
 _Level: 3_  
 _Skills Learned: 1_   
  
"I think the fight leveled me up." I said.   
  
"And just when I finally caught up to you- wait, you learned a skill too?!" Kokichi looked at me in awe.   
  
"Oh, I didn't even notice that. Look," I pressed _Skills._   
  
"Skill learned: _Jump Slash._ Leap into the air, and slice down to strike an enemy from above." I read out loud.   
  
"Whaaaat? Totally not fair!" Kokichi pouted.   
  
"Maybe you'll learn new skills too once you reach level 3." I say, trying to comfort him a little.   
  
"Just you wait, Shumai! I'll catch up, and become even stronger than you!" Kokichi said.   
  
"Well, I look forward to seeing that." I say.   
  


We found and inn and got some rest.

* * *

**Kokichi POV**

I couldn't sleep. Why was it so cold?! It's not even winter...how annoying...   
  
I walk over to Shuichi's bed. How can he even sleep in this cold, his blanket is only halfway on!  
  
Still half asleep, I climbed onto Shuichi's bed and pulled over the covers, not caring what he'll say when he wakes up. _Still cold..._ I thought. I moved closer to Shuichi, so close I could feel the body heat radiating off him. I slowly closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, I wonder what Shuichi'll say when he sees Kokichi in his bed...
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know how I'm doing. :)


	5. Kokichi?! Why are you in my bed?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finds Kokichi...in his bed.

I wake up to find something hot around me. I moved my hand back and felt...hair? I moved my hand around some more and heard a low mumble from whatever was behind me. I turn around to see Kokichi, snuggled up into my chest.   
  
"A-aah!" I scream, louder than I meant to.   
  
Kokichi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Did you _have_ to scream so loudly?" He said sleepily.   
  
"Kokichi! What are you doing in my bed?!" I ask, still shocked.   
  
"Sleeping. What else would I be doing?" He looked at me as though I was stupid for asking that question.   
  
"No! I meant _why_ are you in my bed?!" I correct myself.  
  
"What? You don't like it?" Kokichi said, as though this situation was perfectly normal.   
  
"Just answer the question!" I say.   
  
"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." Kokichi says.

"I asked first."   
  
"The Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil doesn't take orders."   
  
"Just answer!"   
  
"Alright, alright! It was really cold last night so I slept in your bed since it was warmer." Kokichi explained.   
  
"That's not a reason." I say.   
  
"Yes it is." He says back.

  
"How would you know my bed was warmer before you even went in?" I ask.

"Hoho~, are you using your detective skills on me Shuichi?" Kokichi says.

"Will you stop avoiding the question?"

"Okay, okay, geez. I did it cuz I wanted to alright?" Kokichi said, pouting a little.

"What do you mean, you wanted to?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like!"

"*sigh* okay then." I sigh, deciding not to pry any further. I get up and walk towards the door.

"You didn't answer my question!" Kokichi says, pouting. "Do you not like me sleeping with you?"   
  
"A-ah, um...no, it's not that I _don't_ like it, u-um..." I stammer. "I guess you could at least let me know next time." I rushed that last sentence.  
  
" _Next time?_ There's going to be a next time? Ohoh~, Shumai is getting a little too ahead of himself now, isn't he?" Kokichi teases. My face turns bright red.   
  
"Uh- um- no, I'm not!" I manage to say as I leave the room and head to the dining hall to eat breakfast. Kokichi joines shortly after.   
  
"Sorry, Shumai~" he says, not sounding sorry at all.   
  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Let's head to the shop after this alright?" I say.   
  
"Hmm, alright!" Kokichi says.

  
After we ate, we went to the shop, where Kokichi bought some new gear. I didn't get anything since there was nothing that caught my eye.   
  
"Alright Kokichi, let's go now." I say.   
  


* * *

As we were fighting one of the monsters, I decided to test my new skill out. I leaped into the air and slashed the monster from above; it died instantly.   
  
"This would be a good skill to use if it didn't drain my MP so quickly..." I complain.   
  
"Oh hey, Shuichi look! Another jar of sprinkles!" Kokichi took a jar of sprinkles out of his pocket. The sprinkles were blue this time, last time they were gold.   
  
Without thinking, Kokichi placed some in his mouth, again. "My MP increased!" Kokichi exclaimed. 

"Ah, I see! So the blue prinkles recover your mp, and the gold one recovers your health!" I say. I ate some and continued fighting until the battle was over.   
  


After we finished I found a random potion bottle on the ground.   
  
Kokichi reached for the bottle, and it took all of my power to stop him.   
  
"Kokichi, don't drink it, it's dangerous!" I warn him.   
  
"What if it gives me super cool powers and stuff?" He says.   
  
"No, it won't, now give me it!" I lunged toward him and took the bottle.   
  
"Aw, you're no fun!" Kokichi pouted.   
  
"Seriously, what's with you and eating random things we find outside? Something bad could happen to you one day you know!" I scold. Kokichi should really be more careful.   
  
"Aw, is Shumai worried about little ol' me?" Kokichi teased.   
  
"Yes, I am! So stop eating random things!" I say, practically begging him to stop.   
  
"Uuuugh...fine...I'm not making any promises though!" Kokichi said.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.   
  
"Anyway, we should be heading back now. Let's go!" Kokichi grabs my hand and rushes toward the nearest inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll try to make some chapters a little longer, I feel like they might be too short.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	6. A New Teammate?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hint:  
> \- She's short  
> \- Has red hair  
> \- Says 'nyeh' a lot  
> \- Is super lazy
> 
> Huh...I wonder who it is...I mean, it's not like I know since I'm the one who wrote the story or anything pfft I mean like come on.

I woke up to see Kokichi, sleeping next to me again. It seems he hasn't woke up yet. I turn around to face him. _He looks so peaceful..._ I thought.   
  
My eyes move to his hair. His purple, silky hair, messy from sleep. I felt tempted to touch it, to see how it felt, but I stopped myself. Kokichi wouldn't like me touching him while he's sleeping. But alas, my temptations got the better of me and I found myself slowly moving my hand towards his head. Kokichi won't know, right?   
  
I run my hand through his hair. "Mhmm..." Kokichi mumbles lowly. _It's so soft..._   
  
I touch it some more. _Hopefully_ _this doesn't wake him up..._ I thought, but, it was too late. As I looked back at Kokichi's face, his eyes were wide open, staring back at me.   
  
"What are you doing, Shumai~?" Kokichi asked.   
  
"U-um, I was just-" I stuttered, trying to explain.   
  
"Just what?" Kokichi asked. I knew what Kokichi was trying to do. He already knows the answer, and just wants to tease me. This time, I'm not letting him have his way.   
  
"Just running my fingers through your hair. It's pretty soft." I replied, trying to keep my voice as steady as possible. For a brief moment Kokichi looked disappointed, probably because I stopped stuttering.   
  
"You're no fun. Stop acting confident all of a sudden." He pouted.   
  
"What's wrong with acting Confident? Confidence is key." I said. I decided to take it a step further, to make Kokichi be the red one for once. "You know what they say, don't you?"   
  
"What?" Kokichi asked.   
  
"Confidence is sexy." I said, immediately regretting it afterwards. _Gosh I probably sound so stupid right now..._   
  
"...What happened to you? You can't just grow confidence overnight!" Kokichi whined.   
  
"Yes you can." I say, brushing my feelings of regret aside. There's no going back now.   
  
"Ugh, whatever." Kokichi said, annoyed, while getting out of bed. He slammed the blanket in my face.   
  
I felt a little worried. Did I put him in a bad mood?   
  
"Hey, Kokichi?" I called out to him.   
  
"What now?" Kokichi grumbled, not turning to face me.   
  
"Sorry..." I apologized.   
  
"Sorry for what?" Kokichi asked, sounding annoyed, maybe even a little mad.   
  
"For trying to act confident, I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood, I'm sorry..." I said, walking up to him.   
  
Kokichi was silent.   
  
"K-Kokichi? Please don't be mad at me..." I pleaded.   
  
Another moment of silence. Suddenly Kokichi jumped onto me and put his arms around my neck.   
  
"If course I'll forgive you, silly! Did you think I was actually mad at you? It was all apart of my plan!" Kokichi said, smiling.   
  
"What plan?" I asked.   
  
"My plan to get rid of confident Shuichi!" Kokichi answered.   
  
"O-oh..."   
  
"But, you really turn back into timid Shuichi way too quickly. Where did all that confidence go?" Kokichi said.   
  
"You took it away." I reminded him.   
  
"Hmmm," Kokichi put his hand on his chin. "I think you should be more confident Shumai! And that's why we're gonna start training, right now!"   
  
"Wait, b-but you-"   
  
"Hush, Shumai," Kokichi put his index finger on my lips. "Just be quiet and do 50 jumping jacks!"   
  
And before I knew it, we were in the middle of the room doing jumping jacks.   
  
_How did I even get it this situation...and what does confidence have to do with jumping jacks?_   
  
"Alright, next: 50 burpees-" Kokichi was cut off by knocking on our door. _Thank god..._ I thought to myself. I quickly got up and answered the door, glad to not have to do 50 push ups.   
  
At the door was what looked to be a middle-aged brunette with dark brown eyes, wearing a uniform. It's the same uniform all the staff at the inn wear.   
  
"Excuse me sir, but a red-headed girl has come saying they are looking for someone named Shuichi, which seems to be you, young man. Would you mind coming to the main hall?" The woman asked.   
  
_Red-headed girl?_ "Ah, yes that's me. I'm coming right now." I said to her.   
  
"Hey, I'm coming too!" Kokichi said as he ran up to me. "I wanna see whose looking for Mr. Emo Detective over here." He said.   
  
"Well then, allow me to escort you, if you don't mind." The woman offered.   
  
"Yes, thank you." I said, and off we went to the main hall.   
  
"I wonder who could be looking for me, we haven't met many other people yet." I wondered out loud.   
  
"Hmmm, they said it was a red-headed girl. Sound familiar?" Kokichi asked. It seems like he already knew who it is.   
  
Just then, we finally arrived at the main hall, where we were met with the girl in question.   
  
"Himiko?!" I yelled, surprised.   
  
She was wearing a robe and a witch hat, and above her was a screen that read:   
  
_Himiko Yumeno_  
 _Level: 1_  
 _Class: Mage_  
 _Skills Learned: 0_   
  
"Told you I was a mage." She said, a cocky smile on her face.   
  
"Himiko?! Why are _you_ here?!" I asked, still bewildered. Kokichi, on the other hand, didn't look the least bit surprised at all.   
  
Just then, the guardian spirit started talking again.   
  
_"Saving the world would be too difficult for just 2 people, wouldn't it? So, I called extra adventurers to help you, however, one seems to have not arrived yet. Oh well, you will all be united in due time."_ It said.   
  
"So, Himiko's joining us?" I asked.   
  
"Nyeh, I'm sure you'll find my magic very useful." Himiko said.   
  
"Aw, I was looking forward to having Shumai all to myself, but I guess there's no helping it. Welcome to the Shumai Squad, Himiko!" Kokichi cheered.   
  
"The Shumai Squad?" I looked at Kokichi. "Why am I the only one in the title?"   
  
"Then, what, Oumasai? We were the first ones here, so its the Oumasai squad!" Kokichi said. "No no no, this is all wrong. Shumai Squad sounds way more catchy than Oumasai Squad..." Kokichi turned around, pondering on a name. 

"You don't need to come up with a nam-"   
  
"I got it!" Kokichi turned to face me. "Wait, no I don't got it. Hmmm..." He turned back around again.   
  
"Let's just keep Shumai Squad, alright?" I said.   
  
"Hm, alright! Thinking is boring anyway!" We turned to Himiko, who was talking to herself.   
  
"Nyeh, I need to upgrade my gear to be able to use my magic to the fullest." Himiko mumbled.   
  
"We have some gold, but only enough for one person. How should we decide who can get something from the shop each time we get enough gold?" I asked.  
  
"Just give it to me. Sharing is a pain..." Himiko complained.   
  
"Um, why don't we _not_ do that, and instead keep track of whoever gets something, so next time someone else will get the chance?" I suggested.   
  
"Eh, It'll do for now." Himiko replied.   
  
"Then why don't we start right now? I'll go first!" Kokichi snatched the gold away from me and ran in the direction of the shop.   
  
"Kokichi, wait-" I yelled.   
  
"It's too late, he's already gone." Himiko said gloomily. "No fair." She pouted.   
  
"Why don't we eat breakfast while we wait for him to come back?" I say.   
  
"Alright, I _am_ kinda hungry."   
  
Himiko and I ate breakfast while waiting for Kokichi. Kokichi joined in too when he came back.  
  


* * *

"Nishishi, hey Shumaaaai! Look! I leveled up too! Now I'm level 3 just like you!" Kokichi cheered. "Not only that, but I learned a new skill, also! Now we're even!"   
  
"Good for you Kokichi! What's the new skill you learned?" I asked.   
  
"Read it and weep!" Kokichi showed me his screen.   
  
_Kokichi Ouma_  
 _Level: 3_  
 _Job: Theif_  
 _Skills Learned: 1_   
  
I clicked on _Skills._   
  
_[New skill learned: Booby Trap! Place a trap before you to interrupt and counter an enemy attack.]_

"See~? Cool isn't it? Way better than your Jump Slash!" Kokichi said, looking proud.   
  
"Hey, don't forget about me! I leveled up too! Look!" Himiko chimed in. Me and Kokichi turned to look at Himiko's screen.   
  
_Himiko Yumeno_  
 _Level: 2_  
 _Job: Mage_  
 _Skills Learned: 1_   
  
"That's no fair! We get our first skill at level 3 and she gets it at level 2!" Kokichi pouted.   
  
"Nyeh, it's only natural, I've been a mage my whole life, so I grew faster than you." Himiko said.   
  
"What's your new skill Himiko?" I asked, not about to go into this whole argument about whether Himiko can actually use magic or not.   
  
"I learned Fire~! Toast a single enemy with mystic fire~!" Himiko said in a sing-song voice. She sounds really happy.   
  
Kokichi, on the other hand, sounded a little sour. "Whatever, no one cares anyway. Let's keep on moving!"   
  
"Don't be like that, Kokichi. You're just jealous Himiko grew faster than you." I said.   
  
"Am not!" Kokichi fought back.   
  
<"Okay, sure, whatever you say Kokichi. Either way, you're right, we should get a move on. Come on, Himiko!" I turn to Himiko, who is pouting at Kokichi, who is sticking his tounge at Himiko.   
  
"Guys, don't do this now. We need to be a team, remember!" I tried to break the tension between the two.   
  
"Can we just get going already? I'm bored just standing here!" Kokichi said, walking away.   
  
"Sigh...okay..." I followed after him, and so did Himiko. _They better not fight over something like this, of all things._ I thought to myself.   
  
We continued walking, and the sun began to set. We found an inn and stayed the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, she's here now. This chapter was a bit longer than the other ones.
> 
> I just wanna mention that Kokichi and Shuichi share a room, and Himiko has her own, since in the actual video game (Miitopia) only 2 people can share a room at a time. That detail was totally unnecessary but I said it anyway cuz why not.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! <3


	7. Big Mac!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Shuichi can't shake his nervousness off. Will Big Mac be of any help?

"I'm going to leave for a little while, alright?" I told Kokichi and Himiko. 

"Nyeh? Where are you going?" Himiko asked.   
  
"Just for a bit of fresh air, is that ok with you guys?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah, it's fine." Himiko replied. Kokichi however, didn't say anything. He looked at me as if he suspected me of something. I'll admit, it _was_ a little suspicious for me to all of a sudden want to take a walk. However, Kokichi let it go. "See ya, Shumai!" He said.

"Alright, I'll head out now. Bye!" I waved goodbye as I closed the door and left.   
  
I wasn't doing anything bad, or anything at all for that matter. The reality of the situation we were all in just dawned on me, and I didn't know how to deal with all this nervousness.   
  
_Will we even be able to defeat Monokuma? How would we do it anyway? What if we fail, and die? What happens then?_ All these swarming thoughts created a pit in my stomach, making me feel a little sick. I was incredibly uneasy about what lied ahead for us in the future and just needed a walk to cool off.   
  
The cool wind feels refreshing against my face. I closed my eyes and just stood there, basking in the cold breeze. I could feel my dark thoughts drifting away with every gush of wind. My hurricane of anxiety gently being pushed away and replaced by a calm and peaceful wind.   
  
But, as they say, all good times must come to an end, and instantly my hurricane of anxiety came back, even stronger and more terrifying than before.

Why? Because as I looked up in the clouds, I saw a bear-shaped figure in the sky, slowly coming closer- closer- until Monokuma was right in front of my face, staring at me with his beady eyes.   
  
"Monokuma!" I yelled, shocked. Monokuma was the _last_ person I wanted to see right now.   
  
"Yes, the one and only!" He chirped.   
  
"What do you want?" I asked. _Not now....not now... please go away..._ I silently pleaded, but, to no avail.   
  
"Puhuhuhu, what do _I_ want? Isn't this more about what _you_ want? You want to defeat me, right? Well, go ahead. Fight me!" He said.   
  
"You came here for a fight?" I'm _really_ not in the mood for a fight. Even so, I couldn't just let this opportunity pass by. Even though I knew I wasn't ready- even though every fiber of my being was _screaming_ for me not to fight, for me to hurry and get Kokichi and Himiko instead- I got up, and held my sword in front of me in a fighting stance. My sword was shaking.   
  
"Here I go..." I mumbled to himself, but not even two seconds later, I was met with a large ball of raw magic created by Monokuma, dashing towards me until it's right in front of my face.   
  
_This is it...it's all over..._   
  
Suddenly it got blasted away with a green light by something, or more likely, _someone._   
  
A boy with spiky brown hair with an ahoge on top and brown eyes started speaking in a voice more or so on the higher pitched side.   
  
"That's it, Monokuma! I'm not letting you have your way any longer!" He said.   
  
"Puhuhuhu, Makoto, of all people, coming to stop me? How did you get here anyway?" Monokuma said.   
  
_Makoto? Who's Makoto? And how come he knows Monokuma?_ I wondered.   
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. Everything's boring now that you're here anyway. See ya later!" Monokuma said as he drifted away.   
  
"Stop right there! I'm not letting you get away!" The boy apparently named Makoto said, but alas, it was too late, for Monokuma had already disappeared into thin air.   
  
"U-um, who are you?" I asked.   
  
"Me? My name is Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you. I'm sure you have a few questions so I'll answer them for you." Makoto said, holding out his hand.   
  
"Thanks, my name is Shuichi Saihara, it's nice to meet you too." I say, taking it. "Okay, first things first, how do you know about Monokuma?" I asked him.   
  
"Well, let's just say we- er- have some _history_ together." Makoto answered.   
  
"That doesn't really answer my question, but alright. Next, what are you doing here?" I asked another question.   
  
"Oh, what am I doing here? Uh, well, that's actually top secret so I can't tell you." Makoto said.   
  
"Um, ok, how did you get here? You don't seem to be from this world." I asked.   
  
"You know about that too? Ah, well, you see, I'm not allowed to answer that question either." Makoto replied.   
  
"What's the point of me asking questions if you can't even answer any?" I said, a little annoyed.   
  
"Sorry!" Makoto apologized.   
  
"It's alright..." I replied. I looked away and was instantly drowned by my anxiety and nervousness.   
  
"Are you okay? You seem anxious about something." Makoto asked. 

"I-it's nothing..." I say.

"Are you sure? If you tell me, maybe I can help in some way." Makoto said.

  
I explained the situation with Monokuma and this world.   
  
"I see, so you're worried you won't be able to defeat Monokuma and return to your world, huh? Well, here's some advice," Makoto started. "Don't doubt your abilities, you're probably underestimating yourself. Also, if you don't feel you're strong enough on your own, borrow the strength of others who are there for you, you don't have to make this harder than it has to be. And finally, just don't give up. You'll never make it back if you don't try, you know?" Makoto finished.   
  
I felt a lot better after listening to Makoto's advice. It's almost like he's been through this before.   
  
"Thanks, your advice really helped." I could feel my anxiety fading away with every passing moment, a newfound strength taking its place.   
  
"It's no problem. Anyway, I have to go now. See you around?" Makoto said as he walked away.   
  
"Yeah." I responded.

* * *

"Well you're finally back. Where did you run off to?" Kokichi asked.   
  
"I told you, I went on a walk." I said.   
  
Kokichi examined my face for a while. "Okay, you're not lying!" He said.  
  
"Why would I lie anyway?"   
  
"Who knows? Why _do_ liars lie?"   
  
"Well, if anyone knew that, it would be you wouldn't it?" I said.   
  
"Wow, so that's all you take me for? A liar?! After everything we've been through?!" Kokichi started crying fake tears. "*sniff sniff* you're so *sniff* m-mean..." He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. Once he finished he immediately grinned widely at me.   
  
"You just proved my point!" I said, pointing at him.   
  
"So what? Who cares?" Kokichi turned back to his breakfast.   
  
"Hey guys? Shouldn't we be going now?" Himiko said, looking at me.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. You're done eating now, right Kokichi? Then lets go." I said, walking to the door.   
  
"Wait! Let me finish my food!" Kokichi whined.   
  
"Kokichi, that's your third bowl! Stop eating and get up!" Himiko complained.   
  
"Alright, alright, _geez._ " Kokichi put his dishes away.   
  
"Okay, I'm ready now!" Kokichi grinned.   
  
"Alright then, let's go!" I said.

* * *

We had been walking for a long time. The moon shone brightly as we traveled through the forest, looking for an inn.

"I'm so hungrrryyyyy..." Himiko whined.   
  
"Me too..." I whined with her.   
  
"Om nom nom nom..." Kokichi sounds like he's eating something.   
  
"Nyeh...I hope you brought some to share Kokichi!" Himiko said, hopeful.   
  
"Oh no, I'm just pretending to eat." Kokichi admitted.   
  
"Wha-?" "Huh?!" Me and Himiko said.   
  
"What, don't look at me like that! I'm trying to trick my stomach into feeling full!" Kokichi said.   
  
"But didn't you eat 3 bowls of breakfast earlier?" Himiko rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I got hungry again!" Kokichi said, fake peeling a banana.  
  
"This journey is taking a real mental toll on Kokichi..." I said.   
  
"Nyeh, let's hope he lasts until we get some food at the next inn." Himiko said.   
  
Speaking of inns, I caught sight of one in the distance.   
  
"Look, over there, an inn!" I yelled excitedly.   
  
"Let's go in already, I'm dying from starvation!" Kokichi exaggerated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to try to be more descriptive in this chapter. To be honest, I'm not really confident about how I did in that category but it's better than nothing.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Though I feel a little embarrassed when I think of people reading through my story, I love it none the less! Again, thank you for being here!


	8. Atua's #1 Fan

Kokichi and I got another knock on our door, just like the day Himiko joined us. After opening it, the same woman who came last time was here again.   
  
"Mr. Saihara, another girl is at the main entrance saying she's looking for you. Would you care to check who it is?" She asked.   
  
"Ah, yes, of course. One moment please." I say before getting Himiko and Kokichi. Then I let the woman escort us to the main entrance.   
  
_The other adventurer the guardian spirit was talking about...I wonder who it could be..._ I wondered.   
  
As walked through the main entrance I saw a white haired girl with tan skin and cyan eyes.   
  
"Oh my Atua, you're here!" She says.   
  
"Angie? What are you doing here? Did I accidentally bring you here with my magic?" Himiko asked, walking up to her.   
  
"No, no, Himiko. I was sent by Atua!" Angie said.   
  
"Are you the other adventurer the guardian spirit was talking about?" I asked her.   
  
"Bingo!" She replied.   
  
"Hey, show me your stats and stuff!" Kokichi said to her.   
  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Angie asked.   
  
"The screen above your head, dumb-dumb!" He said.   
  
"Oh, you mean this?" Angie showed us her screen.

 _Angie Yonaga_  
 _Level: 1_  
 _Class: Cleric_  
 _Skills Learned: 0_   
  
"Ha! You're still at the very bottom! How lame!" Kokichi said.   
  
"Kokichi, she hasn't even been in any fights yet." I said.   
  
"So what, doesn't matter!" Kokichi said.   
  
"You're a Cleric Angie?" Himiko asked her.   
  
"Yup! With the power of Atua, I shall heal your wounds~" Angie said cheerfully.   
  
"We already have sprinkles, we don't need a cleric!" Kokichi said.   
  
"But what if we run out? Then Angie'll be there to save us. Besides, we need all the help we can get." I said. Why is Kokichi being so unwelcoming?   
  
"I don't want more people joining us..." Kokichi mumbled.   
  
"Hm? What did you say? I didn't hear you." I asked.   
  
"Nothing." Kokichi said.  
  


* * *

"Wow Himiko! I'm level 2 _and_ learned a new skill!" Angie said chirpily.   
  
"What skill?" Himiko asked.   
  
"Cure! Restore a friend's health with the power of a prayer. Atua has bestowed his powers upon me, let's pray together so he'll make you stronger too." Angie said.   
  
"Nyeh... I'd rather not. Besides, my spell's better." Himiko said. "I'm already level 3, too."   
  
"Well good for you, Himiko!" Angie said.   
  
"Can we _please_ get a move on already? Look, I see an inn right there." Kokichi said bitterly.   
  
"Kokichi, is something wrong? You seem a little upset about something." I ask him, but he didn't answer. Instead, Kokichi just walked right past us and headed towards the inn.   
  
"What _his_ problem?" Himiko asked, following him.   
  
"Just ignore him, Himiko. Even praying to Atua won't fix his attitude." Angie said. I stayed silent. Something is definitely bothering Kokichi, but he won't say anything about it.   
  
"Shuichi, if you don't hurry you'll be left behind!" Angie yelled. I just noticed that they were already way ahead of me.  
  
"Ah, wait for me!" I chase after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, I might have been really lazy with this chapter, I used it as a mental break. Don't worry, higher quality chapters coming soon.
> 
> What do you think of me adding Angie? I couldn't have Himiko third wheeling the whole time, so I brought her too. I would have brought Tenko instead since she's obsessed with Himiko, but I don't really like her as a character so I decided not to.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. What's Wrong Kokichi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has been acting really weird lately. He's saying mean things and being really rude. I know he's always like that, but this time it's different. I wonder what's going on...

"Woah, we're kinda rich right now! I'm gonna get something from the shop!" Kokichi said, taking our bag of coins.  
  
"Nyeh, it's _my_ turn! You've already gotten something from the store before!" Himiko whined, snatching the coins from Kokichi.  
  
"Guys, calm down, we have enough for 2 people to go." I say, trying to calm them down.  
  
"Then why don't me and Himiko go? We haven't gotten _anything_ yet you know!" Angie suggested.  
  
"What! No fair, I wanna go!" Kokichi complained.  
  
"Kokichi, it's only fair that they go. The coins are for _all_ of us, not just you." I say.  
  
"Hmph, whatever." Kokichi pouted, looking the other way.  
  
After Angie and Himiko bought something, we decided to venture outside.  
  


* * *

"Oh my Atua! What is _that?!"_ Angie pointed just ahead of us.  
  
"Is that a _mouse?"_ I ask.  
  
"And a huge one too!" Kokichi yelled in awe. He had sparkles in his eyes.  
  
The mouse was way taller than us, as tall as the trees in the forest we were exploring in, and as wide as avout two flat screen TV's.  
  
"No need to fear, Himiko the amazing mage is here!" Himiko sang.  
  
"Just face it, there's no way we'll beat this thing. Let's just pray to Atua for our final moments." Angie said, closing her eyes and putting her hands together.

"Angie, this is no time for that! Everyone, get ready!" I say, holding out my sword in front of me.  
  
  


We finally defeated the mouse, but with many wounds to spare.  
  
"Cure!" Angie yelled as she threw her hands out. A magical light grew around us and I felt my wounds healing.

  
"Thanks, Angie!" I say.  
  
"No problemo!" She smiled.  
  
"We could've just used the sprinkles you know." Kokichi said.

"A 'thank you' wouldn't hurt Kokichi." I say to him.  
  
"ThAnK yOu ANgiE," Kokichi said sarcastically. "We really would've died without your help."  
  
"Oh, stop having such a sour attitude, Kokichi." Angie said.  
  
"Well, what can I say? Healer is, like, the most useless job you could've chosen y'know." Kokichi said.  
  
"One day you'll run out of sprinkles and start begging me for help. I wonder what you'll say about Healers when that happens..." Angie said, unfazed by Kokichi's remarks.  
  
"Kokichi, just say thank you." I say to him.  
  
"I already did, remember?"  
  
"Say it like you mean it."

"Are you telling me to lie now?"  
  
"Just drop it Shuichi. Kokichi will be Kokichi." Angie says.  
  
"Alright..." I sigh. Why is Kokichi being so rude today? Yesterday, too.

We find an inn and have some dinner. After Kokichi and I finished ours I dragged him back to our room.  
  
"Spit it out." I say after closing the door and locking it.  
  
"Spit what out?" Kokichi says.  
  
"You know."

"No I don't."  
  
"What's been going on with you today? You're being excessively rude and have been getting into fights with everyone. Did something happen?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing happened, I don't know what you're talking about." Kokichi said, looking oblivious, but I know it's just a lie.  
  
"Kokichi, just tell me. You can tell me anything." I say.  
  
"For the last time, I have nothing to tell you! Now leave me alone!" Kokichi yelled, but for a brief moment, I saw a tinge of sadness in his expression. _The_ Kokichi Ouma, looking sad. However, he immediately changed his expression back to normal. _I think I get it now._  
  
He's hiding his feelings from me, from _us_ , and that's why he isn't telling me anything. But, if he was so good at hiding his feelings in the first place, why let them show now, and why only for a brief moment? I'm sure as a detective I may be overthinking it, but I have a feeling that he _wanted_ me to see it. That he _wanted_ to break down his walls even if only for a second. To let me know how he was feeling without actually saying it. I grab his hand and sit down next to him on my bed.  
  
"Kokichi..." I say in a low whisper. "Tell me what's wrong, please..."  
  
"......I liked it way better here when it was just us." Kokichi said. It was as if I could hear him trying to keep his voice stable.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
"I mean before Himiko and Angie joined. When it was just us, adventuring together. But now there's more people, and I don't like it." Kokichi said, hand still in mine. I clench it, and he clenches back.  
  
"Koki-" Kokichi cuts me off.  
  
"Even during meals lately, beakfast and dinner- you talk to me less and less and talk to Himiko and Angie more and more and it sucks!" Kokichi yelled, voice cracking.  
  
"Kokichi..." I pull him into a tight embrace. I put my arms around him and pull him close. "I had no idea you felt this way..."  
  
"Of course you didn't. I didn't let you."  
  
"I never meant to shove you aside. That's the last thing I would ever want to do to you! You're important to me, don't ever forget that, alright?" I say, still not letting him go.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" Kokichi asks me. He sounds so vulnerable, my heart aches with every syllable that comes out of his mouth.

"Of course I do and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." I say as I rest Kokichi's head on my chest.  
  
"...thanks... stupid Shumai..." Kokichi says as he snuggles up to me. I can't help but blush.  
  
"You're welcome." I said. We stayed there, silently in each others embrace. Eventually, we fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any sort of feedback is incredibly appreciated!
> 
> Also, I've been thinking about how I'm going to end the story. That doesn't mean the story is going to end soon, in fact, it's super far from over, but thinking about it in the long run, this is going to end up pretty long. Oh well, as long as things don't get repetitive it's fine.


	10. Kokichi Apologizes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi finally gets Kokichi to apologize to Angie and Himiko.

I woke up to see Kokichi snuggled up to me, and my arms were around him. _Did we fall asleep like this?_ I ask myself, thinking back to last nights' events. My talk with Kokichi comes to mind.  
  
A small smile creeps onto my lips as I watch him. His chest, rising and falling as he breathes, the way his lips were subtly parted that made me want to-  
  
 _...Want to what?_ I ponder over what the answer could be, no- I pretend to ponder so that I wouldn't have to face the truth.  
  
 _Why did I want to kiss Kokichi just now?_ That question repeats itself over and over in my head until it becomes obvious what the answer was:  
  
Do I have a crush on Kokichi? No, I can't. I've never thought of him in that way before. There's no way I could possibly love someone like him. He's mischevious, a liar-  
  
But then I looked back at Kokichi's face. I've been lying to myself this whole time. I was purposefully trying to find reasons not to love him; funny how just looking at him once throws all those reasons out the window.  
  
A wider grin creeps onto my face as I rub my fingers through his hair like before. Slowly, my hands moves to his cheek as I caress it softly, before moving my hand back up to his hair again.  
  
I can't keep these feelings suppressed anymore. _I guess I really am in love with Kokichi._

I sat there in silence for a while, still rubbing my fingers through Kokichi's hair. He slowly starts to open his eyes.  
  
"Hm? You're rubbing your fingers through my hair _again?"_ He says, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I can't help it, your hair is so soft." I say.  
  
"Then let me feel your hair!"  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
"You're always feeling mine, it's only fair that I get to feel yours too!"  
  
"Wait, Kokichi-" Before I could finish, Kokichi jumped onto me and put his hands on my hair.  
  
"A-ah, Kokichi!" I yell.  
  
"Oooh~, it's so silky and smooth!" Kokichi says, feeling it some more.  
  
"Kokichi...stop it..." I grumble.  
  
"Why should I? It feels so nice..." Kokichi mumbled.  
  
We heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Shuichi? Kokichi? You guys have been in there for a while, if you don't hurry you'll miss breakfast!" Angie said from outside the door.  
  
"Sorry, we'll be right there!" I say, pulling Kokichi's hands off of me and getting up.  
  
"Aw, I wanted to touch it some more! That's too bad." Kokichi said.  
  
I was about to open the door when I noticed Kokichi hasn't gotten off his bed yet.  
  
"Kokichi, come over here!" I say to him.  
  
"I don't wanna!" Kokichi whined like a child.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kokichi didn't say anything.  
  
"Oh..." I realized. He doesn't want to go because Himiko and Angie are there.  
  
"Listen Kokichi, just apologize for being rude and everything will go back to normal, alright?" I tell him.  
  
"Normal? So, you'll go back to not paying any attention to me?" He said, pouting.  
  
"No, of course not!" I say. Why does Kokichi want my attention so bad anyway? "I'll never start ignoring you, what kind of friend would I be if I did?"  
  
Kokichi pauses before speaking again. "Fiiinne. I'll apologize..." He finally gave in.  
  
"Good. Come on!" I say, dragging Kokichi to the door.  
  
"Sorry, we didn't keep track of the time." I said to Angie as I opened it.  
  
"No worries, but what were you doing in there that kept you so distracted?" Angie asked. She gave us a smug look as if she suspected we were doing... _that._  
  
"N-no, it was nothing like that!" I told Angie, flustered.

Kokichi gasped dramatically. "So all of that was nothing to you?!" He started crying.

"Kokichi! Stop giving her the wrong idea!" I tell him.

"*sniff* I get it... you're ashamed to admit you did it with _me_ of all people, huh? Fine be that way!" Kokichi yelled at me.

Angie looked as if she was watching a movie. "Shuichi!" She looked at me. "How could you?!"

"For the last time, it was nothing like that!" I yelled.

"Mhm, okay. But Atua is telling me otherwise~" Angie said, walking away.  
  
"Now look what you did Kokichi." I say to him.

"Hm? Whatever do you mean?" Kokichi grinned at me with his hands behind his head.

"Let's just go eat breakfast, Himiko and Angie are waiting." I said, walking away.  
  
"Hey, walk slower!" Kokichi yelled.

* * *

  
The inn's dining hall was silent. No one had said a thing since we sat down at the table.  
  
"Hey." I nudge Kokichi's shoulder.  
  
"What?" He whispers to me.  
  
"Say you're sorry." I whisper back.  
  
"I'll do it later..." Kokichi mumbles.  
  
"No, do it now."  
  
"Later!"  
  
I kick Kokichi's leg from under the table.  
  
"Ow!" He yelps.  
  
" _Apologize._ " I say sternly.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Kokichi turns to Himiko and Angie, who were sitting across from us.  
  
"Sorry Angie and Himiko..." Kokichi mumbled, playing with his food.  
  
"Say it louder." I order him.  
  
"Sorry Angie and Himiko." Kokichi said, monotoned.  
  
"Say it meaningfully!" I tell him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Angie and Himiko!" Kokichi yelled.  
  
"For what~?" Angie asked. It seemed like she was enjoying our little banter.

"For being really mean and rude yesterday. I was kinda a jerk." Kokichi said.  
  
"Nyeh...you owe me 15 balls of bubblegum!" Himiko pointed to the bubblegum machine all the way in the corner of the dining hall.  
  
"15? No way, if I'm getting it, it'll be from your pockets, not mine!" Kokichi said.  
  
"Do it Kokichi." I tell him.  
  
"Tch, fine." Kokichi runs to the bubblegum machine and comes back carrying 15 bubblegum balls in his hand.  
  
"Happy now?" Kokichi grumbled.  
  
Himiko had a delighted look on her face. "Okay, I forgive you!" Himiko took the balls out of Kokichi's hand, several of them dropping to the floor.  
  
"Oh no, my bubblegum is falling! Go get me new ones Kokichi!" Himiko ordered.  
  
"No way! If you want it that badly, eat it off floor!" Kokichi crossed his arms.  
  
"If you don't get it I won't forgive you!" Himiko threatened.  
  
"Like I care!" Kokichi yelled. I lightly hit his elbow and furrowed my eyebrows at him. Slowly, Kokichi stomped to the bubblegum machine and bought a few extras.

"There. Now leave me alone!" He said  
  
"Nuh-uh-uh~, don't forget about me Kokichi!" Angie smiled, putting her hands together.  
  
"Whar do you want? Can't you just leave me alone?" Kokichi whined.  
  
"Don't worry, it's a very simple task. Just repeat after me: Healer is a way better job than Thief." Angie said.  
  
"No-" Kokichi was about to retaliate but stopped once I lightly hummed.   
  
Kokichi plopped a piece of bubblegum into his mouth.  
  
"Hey, that was mine!" Himiko complained.  
  
"Say it, Kokichi~!" Angie had a smug look on her face.  
  
"Healer is a...bethgflr job...than thief...." Kokichi grumbled through his chewing.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Angie pointed to her ear.  
  
"Healer is a brghr job than thief..." Kokichi repeated, his words only slightly more intelligable this time.

"Could you repeat that?" Angie asked.  
  
"Healer is a better job than thief!" Kokichi yelled before crossing his arms and turning around.  
  
"There you go! See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Angie said.  
  
"Whatever." Kokichi rolled his eyes.  
  
I put my hand on Kokichi's shoulder. I felt him relax a little before turning around to face me.  
  
"Good job, Kokichi." I give Kokichi a smile. I swore I could see light blush on his cheeks, but it was probably just my imagination.  
  
"Well, now that _that's_ all settled, why don't we finish the last of our breakfast and head out, okay?" I say.  
  
"Okie-dokie!" Angie said.  
  
"Nyeh...I'm still mad at Kokichi for eating one of my bubblegum balls, but I'll let it go for now." Himiko said, stuffing some food in her mouth.  
  


* * *

  
"You're going to need to step up your game, Shumai! At this rate, I'll pass you in no time!" Kokichi said. I can't believe he's level 4 already.  
  
"How are you catching up to me so fast?" I ask.  
  
"Well, we _did_ come to this world at similar times, so you're only ahead of me because you were here first!" Kokichi said.  
  
"I need to work harder, can't have you passing me now, can I?" I said with a slight smirk.  
  
"You sure do, Shumai!" Kokichi smiled back. "But say, don't you think it's weird how we coincidentally find an inn every time we need one?" Kokichi changed the subject.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Like, whenever it starts getting dark and we talk about finding an inn and stuff, we always find one immediately afterward. Isn't that weird?" Kokichi said.

"It is weird, but it's probably just a coincidence." I say.  
  
"Maybe this world just has lots of inns everywhere." Himiko said.  
  
"Or~, what if someone was secretly stalking us, and when we talk about finding an inn, they would spawn one in front of us with their powers!" Kokichi said.  
  
"What powers would they even do that with? You know there are only 6 jobs to choose from, right?" I remind him.  
  
"But what if there are actually a bunch of different jobs and we just haven't discovered them yet?" Kokichi suggested.  
  
"That's probably not the case. If that _was_ true, then don't you think that the guardian spirit would've told us something about it?" I said.  
  
"Well, what if the guardian spirit is actually evil and secretly wants to murder us all?" Kokichi asked.  
  
 _"I heard that."_ The spirit said from inside my pocket.  
  
"Sorry, guardian spirit. Kokichi's just saying a bunch of nonsense right now." I said.  
  
"But what if I'm right? Surely it wouldn't be nonsense _then?"_ Kokichi says.  
  
"There's an incredibly low possibility of you being right Kokichi." I say.  
  
"I mean, who knows~?" Kokichi said.  
  
"Only Atua knows!" Angie said.  
  
"That's not where I was going with that but whatever." Kokichi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write, so I hope it's really fun to read!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I'm still a complete beginner at writing, so to all my writing folks out there, I would love to hear tips!


	11. *GASP* It's Finally Happening....!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers!

"Oh, a new skill!" I said.  
  
"For the first time in forever!" Kokichi said. "You're leveling up faster than us but barely get any skills."  
  
"Proud protector, focus on defense to absorb the damage aimed at a friend." I read aloud.  
  
"You finally get a skill and only learn how to be a human shield? Wow, Warrior must really suck!" Kokichi said.  
  
"And I was really looking forward to what it would be too..." I sighed, disappointed.  
  
"Look on the bright side Shumai! At least now I have a bodyguard!" Kokichi grinned.  
  
"How is that on the bright side?" I asked, sulking.  
  
"It is for me-" Kokichi gasped dramatically. "I-Is that..." He whispered. "TREASURE?!" Kokichi ran towards a ginormous wooden treasure box decorated in gold. It was as tall as him. I walk over to it.

"I wonder what's inside." I said. "What could it be~, what could it be~!" Kokichi sang. He lifted up the lid of the treasure box and his facial expression instantly changed from very excited to very, _very_ disappointed.  
  
"This is _s_ _eriously_ so unfair!" Kokichi slumped down on the ground and pouted.  
  
"Why? What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Look for yourself." Kokichi grumbled. I opened the box to be met with a broomstick. _A_ _ren't broomsticks for mages?_  
  
"Himiko, come check this out." I motion my hand, signaling her to come.  
  
"What is it?" Himiko made her way towards the box and her eyes lit up like fireworks.  
  
"A broomstick?! For me?!" She squealed.  
  
"This world or whatever is favoring Himiko way too much." Kokichi pouted.  
  
"Nyeh, you're just jealous." Himiko said.  
  
"As if." Kokichi said. "Why couldn't there be a super expensive high-quality mega strong all powerful dagger in there instead?"  
  
"It's a little suspicious how there's just a random treasure chest out in the open. Not only that, but inside a broomstick. It's almost as if this was made for us, and put somewhere we would find it." I mumble to myself.  
  
"So my hypothesis was right?! The fact that someone might be following us and putting inns and treasure chests everywhere?!" Kokichi said.  
  
"Uh, no, the inn thing seems like a complete stetch, but someone following us _is_ a possibility..." I said.  
  
"How fun! Hey, come out, now! Show yourself!" Kokichi yelled at nothing.  
  
"Even if someone _was_ there, Kokichi, why would they come out?" I said.  
  
"Who knows? There are some pretty unpredictable people out there!" Kokichi said.  
  
"Coming from _you,_ of all people." Himiko said.

A few seconds of silence came afterward, but no one showed up.  
  
"See? No one's there!" Angie said.  
  
"This is a waste of time. Let's just continue walking." I suggested.  
  
"Fine, fine. Still pissed about the whole treasure chest thing though." Kokichi pouted.  
  
"If we ever come across another one, who knows, maybe there'll be something in it for you." I said, trying to cheer him up a little.  
  
"Hey! You! The creep following us! Are you listening?" Kokichi yelled into the trees. "Next time get me something!"  
  
"I don't think anyone is following us right now." I told Kokichi.  
  
"I want something new for once! I'm stuck with the same old weapons and clothes I wore since day two!"  
  
 _He's right,_ I thought. _Maybe I should get him something from the shop as a way to repay him for giving me my sword._ I made up my mind to get him something the next time I had the chance.  
  


* * *

We found an inn and Kokichi and I were laying in bed, trying to fall asleep.  
  
"Man, this is so boring!" Kokichi groaned.  
  
"What is?" I asked.  
  
"Everyday is the same old, same old, I want something exciting!" Kokichi complained.  
  
"Hm, then why don't we play a game?" I offered.  
  
"What game?"  
  
"Uh, I don't exactly know."  
  
"You just gave me an idea! I think I have a game we could play." Kokichi said with a devilish smirk on his face.  
  
"W-what is it?" I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Suddenly, Kokichi jumped onto me and started tickling me.  
  
"Ah! Kokichi, stop!" I yelled in between laughs.  
  
"No way!" Kokichi shouted.  
  
He kept tickling me for what seemed like forever. What a great time to be super ticklish.  
  
"Kokichi, stop, I can't breathe!" I say, still laughing my heart out, but Kokichi didn't stop, so I grabbed his wrists and flipped him over on the bed so that he was under me, and I proceeded to tickle him.  
  
"Yeah, how do you like that, Kokichi? It isn't so fun anymore when _you're_ the one being tickled!" I say.  
  
"Ahaha, get off me Shumai!" Kokichi says, laughing. He puts his feet on my chest and pushes me away.  
  
I yell as I fall off the bed, but I was still holding Kokichi's wrists, so he fell down with me.  
  
 _Thud!_ "Ow..." I groaned. My face turns bright red once I notice the position we were in. We were both on the ground and Kokichi was pressed onto me. I was holding his arms out side to side, and his face was so close to mine our noses were touching. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.  
  
We just stayed there for a while, staring into each others eyes. Kokichi darted his eyes to my lips. He started inching closer, and closer, even _closer-_  
  
We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kokichi quickly got off of me and opened it.  
  
"Do you guys know where the pouch with all our gold is? Shuichi is the one who usually has it..." Himiko looks at me. "Where you guys... doing something?" She asks.  
  
I got off the floor. "N-no, we weren't doing anything! You want the pouch, right?" I said quickly, getting the pouch from our nightstand and handing it to her. I was so wound up I ended up slamming the door in her face. "Thanks?" I hear Himiko say from outside the room. I leaned on the door and exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.  
  
I look over to Kokichi, who was pouting at me. "What?" I ask.  
  
"No fair, Shumai! We weren't doing _nothing!"_ He says, crossing his arms.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Geez, and you call yourself a detective! How can you not know what I mean?"  
  
"U-um, sorry?" I apologize.  
  
"Whatever," Kokichi yawned, putting a hand to his mouth. "I'm tired. Let's sleep now!" He jumped into my bed and pulled the covers, I did the same. "G'night!" He said.  
  
"Goodnight." I replied. Except I didn't sleep at all that night. I kept thinking about what had just happened. _We_ _were about to kiss..._ I thought to myself. A small blush finds its way onto my face and I smirk slightly. But then, another thought crossed my mind:  
  
 _Kokichi leaned towards me first... does that mean...?!_ I turned around to face Kokichi, who was already asleep. _Would he actually like me back?_ I grin, thinking about what our relationship would be like. But along with the excitement came doubts.  
  
 _There's no way he would like me back, especially someone like me of all people. I'm not good enough for him, he probably isn't even the least bit interested in me._  
  
These thoughts swarmed around in my head without missing a beat, and I couldn't do anything to stop them. When it's dark, I can't help but think these types of things. I can't help but let them take me over.  
  
Should I tell Kokichi that I like him? What would he say, and does he even like guys like that?  
  
I slowly turned around again until I heard a voice from behind me.  
  
"Shuichi." I heard Kokichi say my name.  
  
"I thought you were already asleep. What is it?" I ask.  
  
"I like you."  
  
 _What? Am I hearing this right?_

"I like you. Like, _like_ like you." Kokichi said.  
  
That phrase rings in my head over and over again. _I like you, I like you, I like you._ I was completely bewildered. This was all so sudden. All those doubts I had instantly disappeared and I couldn't stop the rush of excitement and happiness I felt from hearing those words for the first time.  
  
"Well? Do you like me?" Kokichi asked. He sounds a little different, like he's really nervous and is trying to hide it.  
  
"Y-yes! I do!" I yelled a little to eagerly.  
  
Kokichi snickered. "Nishishi, you sure sound happy!"  
  
I chuckle as well, wrapping Kokichi in a tight hug.  
  
"Ah! You're squishing me!" Kokichi squeezed out. I hugged him even tighter.  
  
Kokichi lightly put his hands on my chest and pushed me away. He kissed me on the lips.  
  
His soft lips felt nice. I stared at him.  
  
"T-that was our first kiss..." I whispered, red as a tomato.  
  
"It would've been earlier if that pip-squeak didn't interrupt us!" Kokichi pouted.  
  
"But aren't you only 2 inches taller than her?" I said.  
  
"So what? She's still shorter than me!"  
  
I giggled and kissed Kokichi on the forehead. He grinned widely.  
  
"Don't you think it's about time for us to go to sleep? It's really late right now." I said.  
  
"Okay! Goodnight, for real this time!" Kokichi snuggled up to me, and I wrap my arms around him, pushing his head onto my chest, and resting my chin on his head.  
  
"Mhm... goodnight..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I completely butchered the development of Shuichi and Kokichi's relationship...the chapters were organized wrong, but the issue is fixed now so don't worry!
> 
> Please bear with my grammer and stuff, I'm still a beginner!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	12. The Riverdeep Cavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie decides to have a celebration for Shuichi and Kokichi. Unfortunately, that leads to some problems...

_ What is that on my head?  _ As I awoke from my slumber I could feel something moving around on my head. I slowly opened my eyes and moved my hand to whatever was on top of me.

“Hm?” I hummed.

“Good morning, Shumai!” Kokichi put his head directly above mine.

I moved upward and gently kissed Kokichi on the lips. “Good morning, Kokichi.” I grinned. “You sound happy.”

“Of course I am when you’re the first thing I see in the morning!” Kokichi smiled. I blush a little at his comment. “Also because I got to feel your hair all morning!” He added.

“So  _ that’s  _ what I was feeling on my head.”

“Mhm!” Kokichi’s stomach grumbled, to which I chuckled to my amusement.

“I’m hungrrryy! Let’s hurry up and go eat!” Kokichi grabbed my hand, jumped out of bed, and ran past the door all the way to the dining hall.

“Kokichi, slow down!” I yelled at him.

“We’re here!” He skipped over to a table in the far left corner of the dining hall, where Himiko and Angie were eating mushroom saute with a side of butterfly honey. It sounds weird, but if there’s one thing I learned from being in this world, it’s to not knock it before you try it.

Kokichi took a seat in front of them and so did I. Himiko and Angie were whispering something to each other. I could make out some of what they were saying:

_ “Himiko, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  _ Angie asked Himiko.

_ “Nyeh...are they...”  _ Himiko mumbled.

_ “Oh my Atua, they are!” _

_ “Does that mean…?” _

_ “Mhm, I think so~” _

“Hey, what are you guys whispering about over there?” Kokichi interrupted their conversation.

“Nyeh...don’t worry about it.” Himiko said.

“What she means to say is, are you guys dating?” Angie blurted out.

Kokichi grinned widely. “So what if we are?” He smirked smugly. Angie turned to me for confirmation. I looked down, blushing, and nodded slightly with a small smile on my face. "How did you know?" I asked.

"You were holding hands!" Himiko answered.

“Ah, what exciting news! This calls for a celebration!” Angie exclaimed. “Excuse me, waiter!” Angie stood up and waved her hand, trying to get the waiter’s attention.

“Yes, miss?” The waiter walked over to our table.

“Can we have one large cheese pizza, four chocolate sundaes, a chocolate cake, and five chocolate sprinkled donuts?” Angie ordered.

“Will that be all?” The waiter asked. “Yes!” Angie replied, and the waiter walked away.

“That was a lot of food, I don't know how we're going to finish all of that.” I said. “And why did you get five donuts instead of four?”

“Himiko needs to have her extra donut as usual, isn’t that right Himiko?” Angie smiled at her.

“Nyeh, without it I won’t be able to use my magic properly.” Himiko confirmed.

“I don’t see how those are related, but I’ll take that as an answer anyway.” I said.

“Hey, does this world have Panta?” Kokichi leaned over the table, examining the vending machines from far away. “They better have it, or I'll be really mad.”

“I don’t think they do. But I could go check it with you if you wanted.” I offered.

“Yay! Come on, let’s go Shumai!” Kokichi smiled. As he got up we both noticed that we were still holding hands. I chuckle lightly and smile at him with a small blush on my cheeks. He grins widely at me and we leave the table and head towards the vending machine.

“How cute!” I heard Angie squeal from behind me.

Still hand in hand, we arrived at the vending machine.

“Aw, it isn’t here!” Kokichi whined. He looked around at other vending machines to see if they had it, but, to Kokichi’s dismay, they didn’t. “What’s the point of even living if there’s no Panta…” Kokichi groaned.

“I wouldn’t take it  _ that  _ far, but maybe they have a drink similar to Panta, if that would that help?” I suggest.

“Maybe…” We carried on looking for a drink Kokichi could get but there was none that he would take.

“Why don’t we just head back? The food’s probably going to arrive soon anywa-”

“PANTA!” Kokichi ran to the other side of the dining hall, and I ran after him.

“Kokichi, don’t just randomly start running somewhe-” I stopped dead in my tracks once I saw who Kokichi suddenly ran to.

“Makoto?!” I yelled.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me.” He smiled nervously.

“What are you doing here?” I asked.

“Do you guys know each other?” Kokichi chimed in.

I nodded. “We met a little while ago, the time I went on that walk.”

“Do you need something from me?” Makoto asked.

“Oh yeah! Give me your Panta!” Kokichi demanded.

“Wha?!”

“Kokichi, you don’t just walk up to someone and demand them to give you their drink! The least you could do is ask politely.” I scold him.

“But he didn’t even open it yet! If it were mine I would’ve drunk it by now, I need it more than him!” Kokichi whined.

“Kokichi.” I gave him a warning look.

“It’s okay, Shuichi. I was mostly saving it for later, but I can go without it.” Makoto said.

“So you’re just going to give it to them?” A boy I didn’t even notice sitting at the table spoke to Makoto. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a suit. He also looked to be in his late teens.

“Ah, yeah. I mean, I have other things I could drink so it’s fine, really!” Makoto reassured him.

“God you’re such a pushover...whatever, do what you want, who am I to stop you.” The boy waived his right hand dismissively.

Makoto handed Kokichi the Panta bottle, who took it eagerly. He jumped up and down with the biggest grin on his face. He reminded me of a little child; his overwhelming energy that never seems to die down, his bright smile, the way he would get so excited over the littlest of things- like Panta bottles, for example- he brought excitement wherever he went, which is one of the reasons why I love him so much.

“Sigh… let’s go back to our table Kokichi.” I grab his arm and pull him towards the direction of the table. I tried to be angry at him for taking someone else’s drink, but he was just so adorable I couldn’t help but smile at him. “You really make it hard for me to stay mad at you.” I say to him. Kokichi grinned in response.

When we came back we were greeted with a magnificent feast. Pizza and sweets crowded the table, they looked so appetizing I couldn’t help but drool at the sight of it. Not as much as Himiko though, she’s definitely got me beat there.

“Wow! It all looks so yummy! Can I get some? Can I get some? Can I get some?” Kokichi pleaded.

“Of course! This is a celebration for you and Shuichi after all!” Angie smiled.

“I call dibs on all the donuts!” Himiko yelled, reaching for the donuts.

“Hey, no fair! You can’t have all of them you pig!” Kokichi smacked her hand away and stuffed a donut and slice of cake in his mouth at the same time.

“Slow down with your food! Eating like that is bad for you, you know!” I warn Kokichi.

“Whaghweber!” Kokichi said, his voice muffled by the excessive amount of food in his mouth.

“I think he meant ‘whatever.’” Angie said, eating a slice of pizza.

Just this moment filled me with so much warmth. Their smiles, their giggles, the delicious food, Kokichi and Himiko’s bickering over who gets to eat what- it all filled me with so much happiness. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled this much in my life. Even after all the crazy things that have been happening lately- the killing game, a sudden transportation to a different world- even after all that, I’m still able to feel this way. The way the universe works is weird, but I love it nonetheless. It’s almost as if I don’t mind the killing game, horrible as it is, because otherwise, I would’ve never met Kokichi.

I snap back into reality. “Hey guys, don’t eat everything without me! I barely ate anything yet!” I complained, grabbing a donut.

“You better hurry up Shumai or I’ll eat everything before you get the chance!” Kokichi joked.

“Since we're too young to have drinks, why don’t we cheer for Shuichi and Kokichi’s relationship with our sundaes?” Angie suggested raising up her glass.

“Nyeh, but I already ate mine…” Himiko said.

“Then just hold up an empty one, or a donut!” Angie said.

“I’ll go with the donut.” Himiko raised her donut next to Angie’s sundae, and Kokichi and I raised our sundaes as well.

“To Shuichi and Kokichi’s relationship!” We all cheered. At that moment, Kokichi grabbed Himiko’s donut and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Hey! That was mine!” Himiko yelled.

“Not anymore!” Kokichi yelled back. Angie and I laughed.

The rest of the morning was filled with smiles and laughter, as well as Himiko and Kokichi stealing each other’s food. Our celebration continued until we finally finished our food, feeling incredibly full and a little sick.

“Urgh…” Kokichi burped. “That was so good~”

“Agreed~” Angie sang.

“So, who’s paying for all of this?” I asked.

“Who’s what?” Angie cocked her head to the side.

“Who’s paying for all of this?” I repeated myself.

“Oh, um, see, about that…” Angie's voice trailed off.

“ _ Oh no. _ Don’t tell me you bought all of this food without knowing how to pay for it!” Angie gave me a weak smile.

“ _ Now _ what are we supposed to do?” I slump my back on my chair.

“Make a run for it!” Kokichi yelled while getting up from his seat, only to have me pull him back down.

“We’re not going to dine and dash!” I yelled. “Why don’t we check how much this’ll cost us first. Who knows, we might have enough.”

“I’ll go check with the waiter. Be right back!” Angie got out of her seat and walked over to the nearest waiter. We waited for about two minutes or so before Angie came back with a gloomy look on her face.

“How much is it?” Himiko asked.

“5,600 gold…” Angie mumbled.

“ _ 5,600?! _ But we only have 450! And this is the most we’ve had yet!” I yelled, rubbing my temple with my fingers. “How on earth are we going to pay for this…”

“We’re not on earth.” Kokichi said.

“I know that.” I grumbled.

“What I mean is, let’s not use normal, boring ways to pay! We’re in a different world, remember?”

“I’m not following.”

“Just watch!” Kokichi got off his seat and started talking with the waiter. Soon after, he came back with a smile on his face.

“Problem solved!” Kokichi grinned.

“So how are we going to pay?” I asked.

“The waiter said:” Kokichi started talking with an irish accent in a deep, manly voice. “If you want to pay, you must bring me the tears of a banshee, only found in the deepest parts of the Riverdeep Cavern. Collect them in this bottle,” Kokichi held up a small bottle. “For my newest dish. If you end up running away, I will send my men to come get you little runts. Sound clear?”

“What’s a banshee?” Himiko asked.

“No idea.” Kokichi responded.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a spirit in irish folklore, but I’m not completely sure.” I stated.

“So we just need to collect their tears and bring them back here?” Angie asked,

“Yup!” Kokichi answered. “So let’s hurry up and go already!” And with that, we dashed out of the inn, not knowing where we were going.

“Uh, so, where is this  _ Riverdeep Cavern  _ anyway?” I asked. “We’ve been searching for hours!”

“Oh yeah, I forgot to ask him.” Kokichi blurted nonchalantly.

“You  _ what _ ?” I seethed, trying to control my temper. “So you’re saying that the thought never crossed your mind to go back while we had the chance and ask where it was?”

“ _ And  _ we’re lost!” Angie cried out loud.

“Nyeh...this is all Kokichi’s fault!” Himiko pointed at Kokichi.

“Eh?! Why are you guys turning on me all of a sudden?! Even Shumai?!” Kokichi wailed.

“Well maybe if you didn’t get us lost that wouldn’t have happened!” Himiko huffed. “Kokichi, Kokichi…” Angie shook her head. Kokichi layed down on the dirt and started sobbing uncontrollably, pounding his fists into the gravel.

“WAAAAAAH! No one loves me anymore! Now for the rest of my life I’m gonna live alone, grow old alone, and DIE alone!” He howled. I knew he was acting, but I still felt the urge to comfort him.

I knelt down and put a hand on Kokichi’s shoulder. “It’s okay… I’m not mad, alright? Complaining won’t change anything, let’s just keep looking around.” I grabbed Kokichi’s hand. “Are you really not mad at me?” He muttered. I nodded my head.

“Okay then!” Kokichi jumped up onto his feet with a burst of energy and started running.

“What are you guys waiting for? Don’t we need to look for the cavern?” Kokichi waved his hand high in the air with a smile on his face.

“Not even Atua knows what goes on inside that head of his.” Angie sighed while heading towards Kokichi. “Nyeh… how tiring…” Himiko grumbled, following her.

_ Kokichi never gets old, _ I smiled to myself. “H-hey, don’t forget about me!” I yelled, running toward the others.

* * *

  
After looking for about another hour, we finally found it. In front of us was a dark cave leading underground. And in front of  _ that  _ was a sign that read:

_ Riverdeep Cavern _

_ This Way →  _

And under the sign was a crooked wooden board nailed onto it sloppily that said  _ Enter if you dare!  _ in large red writing.

“Pssh, as if that’ll scare me!” Kokichi marched up to the cave’s entrance, but instantly moved away when two adult males- one brunette, one blond- bolted out of it.

“Get out the way!” The blond one screamed. He had light scars and bruises all over his body. Kneeling on him was another man who was severely wounded; he was stabbed his ribs, had a bloody nose, bruised legs and scraped clothing.  _ Ouch…  _ I winced just looking at him.

“I gotta take him to a hospital or sum’” The blonde man worried, his voice was shaking. “Do you guys know where the nearest inn is?”

“Ah, no, sorr-” Kokichi cuts me off. “Keep going straight, make a left, and just keep going, you’ll reach one eventually.” He instructed.

“Thank you  _ so  _ much, man. I’ll be on my way!” The man grabbed his friend and ran straight ahead, just like Kokichi told them to.

“How did you know where the inn was?” I asked.

“Oh I knew all this time.” Kokichi said.

“Wait, you  _ knew? _ ”

“Uhuh.”

“Then this whole time we could’ve went back and asked where the cavern was instead of spending hours looking for it ourselves?!”

“Not necessarily!”

“Shouldn’t we just go inside already? We need to find the banshee tears, remember?” Angie reminded us.

“Nyeh… I don’t wanna go in…” Himiko mumbled.

“Aw, is wittle Himiko scared?” Kokichi teased in a baby voice.

“No, I’m not!” Himiko protested.

“Then why don’t you wanna go in?”

“I-it’s dark…”

“Is Himiko afraid of the dark? No need to worry, Atua is watching over us!” Angie reassured her. Himiko grumbled in response.

“Let’s just hurry and go in!” Kokichi yelled impatiently.

“Himiko’s right. It’s pitch black in there, if we went inside we wouldn’t be able to see anything anyway.” I argued.

“So  what’re we gonna do? You’re not suggesting we just  _ don’t _ go inside, are you? Man, who knew Shuichi was such a wimp!” Kokichi groaned.

“No, that’s not what I’m suggesting! And I’m not a wimp!” I yelled.

“Hey guys, look over here! A torch!” Angie pointed to the ground next to the cave.

“It's a torch, which is what we need right now, but it’s not lit. How are we going to light it?” I asked.

“Hmmmm, I dunno.” Angie admitted.

“Great, so it’s useless.” Kokichi muttered.

“Out of the way! Let the mage do her job.” Himiko shoved us aside and grabbed the torch.

“Fire!” She yelled. A small flame leaked from her fingertips and rested on top of the torch.

“You lit the torch!” I exclaimed. “Good job, Himiko!” Angie praised her.

“So can we  _ finally  _ go inside already, I’ve been waiting forever!” Kokichi groaned, waiting in front of the entrance.

“Alright, alright,” I agreed. “Come on, guys!” I signalled for Angie and Himiko to follow me, which they did.

Not knowing what to expect, I took a deep breath, and entered the Riverdeep Cavern.

Our torch illuminated our path as we walked through.

“Is it just me or is everything getting bigger?” Kokichi asked.

“I’m starting to get a little claustrophobic!” Angie said.

“Is it like in movies where everything is only getting bigger because we’re getting smaller?” Kokichi guessed.

“Now it’s really starting to get a little tight in here.” I said.

The path we were on kept growing narrower and narrower, until only one person could walk in a row at a time.

“Nyeh… I don’t like this.” Himiko whimpered.

“Look! A hole!” I pointed from in front of the pack. I ran forward with everyone else behind me. “And there’s something glowing on the other side of it!”

“*gasp* Is it treasure?!” Kokichi whispered loudly. “Let’s find out!” I stuck my hand through the hole and the surrounding stone crumbled away quite easily. It was as if someone had tried to patch it up and had done a sloppy job.

After brushing all the excess dirt and stone out the way the new path was finally cleared and… 

“Oh…”

“My…”

“ _ God _ …” Himiko, Kokichi, and I exclaimed one after another. Standing in front of us was a cavern, but not just any cavern. Stalactites and stalagmites crowded the area, the walls of the cave were covered in gems varying in different shapes, colors, and sizes; big to small, red to yellow- you name it.

What caught my eye, however, wasn’t the gems. It was the massive glowing pool of water in front of us.

“Why is the water glowing?” I asked.

“I don’t know… what’s inside of it?” Himiko asked. I bent down to look inside the water when something grabbed my collar and pulled me in.

“AArghghf” I tried to yell, but water flooded into my mouth. It was then that I got a good look at what dragged me into the water.

A horrifying old woman with long silver hair and tattered cloth. She was pulling me further and further down into the depths of the water. Her ice cold hands sent shivers down my spine, and her black eyes hid sleepless nights of trauma carried throughout her years.

“Shuichi!” Kokichi dived into the water and reached for my hand. I tried to grab it but the woman pulled me away and wouldn’t let me go. Instead, she grabbed my neck with her hands. “Help-” I yelped. I could feel myself losing oxygen with every second. 

Kokichi started swimming faster and kicked the woman in the face, causing her to release her grip on me. I grabbed Kokichi’s hand and we swam back to the surface as fast as we could.

As I finally get out of the water I start coughing and panting uncontrollably.

“Shuichi, are you okay?!” Angie worried.

“So much for you being my bodyguard! You’re lucky I came to rescue you!” Kokichi boasted.

“Yeah, thanks Kokichi!” I thank him. “I think that may have been a banshee.”

“Really?! Then we shouldn’t have let it go!”

“Uh, guys? L-look behind you…” Himiko pointed her trembling finger behind us. It was an unbelievable sight.

It was the banshee that pulled me into the water, or should I say,  _ banshees _ \- more than I could count, all spread about the cavern looking as though they were about to pounce.

“Everyone!” I called, getting into formation. “Don’t forget to collect their tears!” I reminded them.

“Got it!” Kokichi nodded.  
  


  
We fought off the banshees, making sure not to kill them so we could collect their tears, but there one one problem- they rarely cried. The times they’d start crying were completely random, there was no way to be prepared for it. One would start crying to the left, then another on the right- by the time we finished this tedious process we were on the ground panting and breathing heavily.

“Finally, it’s over!” I exclaimed between breaths.

“I’m tired, I want a nap…” Himiko layed down on the ground.

“Not yet Himiko, we still have to bring the banshee tears back to the inn!” Angie reminded her.

“But we don’t even know where the inn is.”

“I do!” Kokichi yelled, way more energetic than the rest of us. “Just follow me!”

“Wait,” I panted, resting my back on a boulder “I need some rest first…”

“Fiiiiine.” Kokichi sat down next to me and laid his head on my shoulder. “Only for a little while though!”

We stayed there for a while, and I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier, but I forced myself to stay awake. Eventually, I gave in and fell asleep.  
  
  


* * *

“Hm?” I slowly opened my eyes to find myself being carried. I was laying on my stomach and my head was dangling close to the ground. I put my hands on whatever I was on and pushed myself off of it.

“Ow! You’re gonna give me a bruise!” Kokichi yelled.

“So you’re finally up?” Angie chimed in.

“No fair!  _ He  _ gets to take a nap and I don’t?” Himiko complained.

“Huh? Kokichi? Why was I on your back?” I asked, sitting on the ground.

“Because! When you fell asleep I tried to carry you back but you were too heavy, so I decided to carry you on my back!” Kokichi answered.

“Oh…” I just noticed that it was really dark outside, probably around the middle of the night.

“The inn! After looking for forever we finally found it!” Angie exclaimed.  “Let’s go! I can’t wait to finally get some shut-eye!” Angie started running.

“Nyeh… don’t make me run…” Himiko lazily ran after Angie. That left Kokichi and me, still behind.

“Sorry for making you have to carry me…” I apologize.

“I don’t forgive you!” Kokichi snapped.

“W-what?!”

“I  _ might _ forgive you, but only on one condition!”

“What is it?”

“Carry me!” Kokichi demanded.

“Huh?” I blinked.

“You heard me! Give me a piggy back ride and I’ll forgive you!” Kokichi repeated.

“Ah- okay.” I turned my back towards Kokichi and bent down so he could get on my back. After adjusting my grip I went inside the inn where Himiko and Angie were.

“Where did they go?” I looked around for them.

“Over there!” Kokichi pointed to our left. Angie and Himiko were walking to the man, I quickly caught up with them.

“Here you go, sir! The banshee tears!” Kokichi handed the man the tears.

“Wait, you actually got them?” The man looked surprised.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“I mean, I thought banshees were just an old folktale!”

“ _ What? _ ”

“I told you to go get some so that you would leave my restaurant and never come back!” The man had a hearty laugh. “You kids are really something special!”

“But, since you got them, I’ll take them.” The man took the bottle from Kokichi.

“Hey! Those are mine, you don’t deserve them!” Kokichi called out. The man threw a bag of gold at his face.

“Yeah, yeah, just take the gold and run.” The man said before disappearing into the staff room.

“Woah! We’re rich!” Kokichi exclaimed, holding the bulging pouch of gold up in the air with both hands. It looked like it was about to burst any second now.

“I’m gonna go to sleep…” Himiko mumbled sleepily.

“Me too!” Angie said, following Himiko to their room. Now it was just me and Kokichi.

“Giddy-up!” Kokichi lightly hit my head.

“Okay, okay.” I obeyed.

I opened the door to our room, flopped Kokichi onto the bed, and jumped on top of him, hugging him tightly.

“Ah! Get offa me!” Kokichi laughed.

“Never!” I giggled, kissing him on the cheek. I rolled around on the bed so that one moment he was on top of me, and the next I was squishing him with my body. I stopped to kiss him again, this time on the lips.

“Can you get off me now?” Kokichi chuckled. I hum and lay down, my arms still around him.

“Since when did you get so affectionate?” Kokichi purred.

“What, I can’t showcase my love for you?” I quipped.

“Of all the Shuichi’s I’ve seen so far- emo, flustered, detective,” Kokichi moved closer to my face. “This Shuichi might just be my favorite one.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” I moved closer to his face as well, and our lips connected once again. It was more intense this time- filled with a burning passion that no one but us could ever understand. His soft lips against mine felt perfect with one another. I open my mouth and Kokichi slips his tongue in. I never wanted this moment to end. I wanted to keep going, to stay like this forever, but unfortunately, oxygen is a necessity to survive. I pulled away, not daring to break eye contact. I got lost in Kokichi’s entrancing purple eyes as I breathed heavily, and I could see a faint line of saliva connecting from my mouth to his. Kokichi smiles.

“We should do that more often.” He says between breaths.

“Yeah…” I agreed. Kokichi snuggled into me. I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

“I love you Kokichi…” I whispered into his ear.

“I love you too, my beloved detective.” He whispered back. I smile at my new nickname.

“I like beloved detective way more than Shumai.” I chuckled.

“I’ll rotate a bit.”

“I would call you my beloved supreme leader of evil but that’s kind of a mouthful.”

Kokichi laughed. “Don’t call me anything, I’m the only one who gets to nickname people!”

“Hm~, but I really want to~” I cooed.

“Nope! You’re not allowed!”

“Fine…” I grumbled. I felt Kokichi’s head relax on my chest. “I’ll come up with something sooner or later.” Kokichi’s head shot up again.

“Calm down,” I giggled, pushing his head back down. “Go to sleep, you must be tired by now.”

“The Ultimate Supreme Leader of Evil doesn’t run out of energ-” The end of Kokichi’s sentence was followed by a yawn.

“Mhm, goodnight.”

“Goodnight~”  
  
  


* * *

I couldn’t go to sleep, my eyes were wide awake all night. I just wasn’t tired, probably because I took a nap the whole way back, which seemed to be a long time.

My eyes darted to Kokichi, who was sleeping peacefully on top of me. I smiled at his light snores.

_ Come to think of it… I still haven’t paid Kokichi back for that sword…  _ I thought to myself.  _ Maybe I should go buy him a dagger as a gift. _

I slowly placed Kokichi away from me, careful not to disturb him. I pulled the covers over Kokichi, and took the pouch of gold with me outside the room.

_ Are any shops even open at this time? _ I looked around the inn, but all the shops were dark and empty- which is understandable.

In the distance, I could see a small light. A shop! I sped towards it, praying it was one that sold weapons.

It seems lady luck was on my side today. What are the odds that the only shop open at this time was just the one I needed?

I walked inside and waved at the man behind the counter. He was tall, buff, slightly tanned, had a big black beard and a scar across his eye. In short: he looked very intimidating.

“Seriously, people still shop at this hour? Do you know what time it is? I’m trying to get some sleep!” The man yelled.

“B-but, the shop was open.” I retaliated.

“So?”

I didn’t even bother to respond, instead, I decided to switch the topic with what I came here for. “Do you have a dagger I could buy?” I asked the man.

“Do I? Of course I do!” The man had a hearty laugh. “I have long ones, short ones, sturdy ones, sharp ones, you name it!”

“That’s good to hear, um, I’m not really an expert at this, I’m buying one as a gift, could you pick out a nice one for me?” I requested.

“Ah, a gift, huh? I have just the thing!” The man reached under the counter and pulled out a small box. “Here ya go.” He brushed the dust off with his hand and opened the box.

Inside the box was a dagger that looked to be in great condition, considering the box it was in. It was polished to the max- I could almost see my reflection- and it was sharp enough to cut your hand just by brushing it. The handle was covered in beautifully detailed gold designs all around it, I couldn’t help but gawk at how perfect the dagger was.

“Well, what do you think? A beauty, isn’t she?” The man said, breaking me out of my trance.

“Whoever made this did an incredible job, I have no idea how long this must’ve taken to make!” I exclaimed.

“5 years.”

“What?”

“It took 5 years.”

“How do you know how long it took?” I questioned.

“Because I made it.” The man answered.

“What?! Really?! That’s amazing!” I exclaimed.

“Mhm, it’s my most prized possession. And I’ll give it to you, if you pay for it.” The man offered.

“But why would you give it away?” I asked.

“What’s the point of making it if I’m not gonna sell it?!” The man yelled.

“O-okay then, how much does it cost?”

“10,000 gold.” The man answered.

“What?!”

“I know, so cheap, right?! It’s a deal to die for!”

“No, that’s too expensive!”

“Huh? What are you, some kinda cheapskate? If you’re not going to pay then leave my store!”

I looked inside the pouch to double check that I didn't have enough and  _ oh my god. Where did all this gold come from?! _ I internally shouted, for inside the pouch was at  _ least  _ 25,000 gold. _Did the waiter really give us that much gold?_ It took me a while to regain my thoughts.

“N-no, nevermind, I have enough!” I yelled.

“Then hurry up and hand it over! Stop wasting my time!” The man demanded. I got the gold out and handed it to him.

“Pleasure doing business with you, now don’t come back!” The man shouted.  _ He seriously needs to control his temper. _

“Ah, wait! One more thing! Do you have a sword I could buy as well? Maybe a broomstick and staff as well?” I asked him.

“Ugh, it just never ends, does it?” The man groaned. “Yes, yes I do. Choose some of them already!” I did what the man said and paid him the money. I didn’t even get to put my pouch back in my pocket before he started shooing me away.

When I got back to the room Kokichi was still sleeping. I placed the newly bought items under my bed and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ it's finally done. Sorry this chapter was a lot longer than the other ones, I just couldn't stop typing, haha!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


	13. Save the Royal Castle I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monokuma is planning to attack the castle! Will Shuichi and the others be able to protect their kingdom?

When I woke up, Kokichi wasn’t next to me. I worried something bad might have happened to him, but relaxed once I heard the sound of shuffling under the bed. It must've been Kokichi. But that only made me even _more_ worried as I remembered what I put there last night.

I jumped out of bed to see Kokichi’s legs poking out from under it. I pulled his legs and dragged him out, but he didn’t say anything. His attention was directed toward the dagger I got him. He kept twirling it around in his fingers, looking closely at it with sparkles in his eyes. It made me feel a little better knowing that he liked it, but it didn’t take away my disappointment that he had already found it.

“You weren’t supposed to see that yet, I wanted to surprise you with it later…” I sighed gloomily.

“Woah, look at this dagger! It’s exactly the super expensive ultra high-quality mega strong all powerful dagger that I wanted!” Kokichi jumped off the floor and pulled me into a tight embrace. “Thank you, Shumai~!” He exclaimed. I grinned. “You’re welcome!” Kokichi seemed really happy, which made me really happy too.

“Who’s the other stuff for?” Kokichi asked.

“The broomstick is for Himiko, and the staff is for Angie.” I answered. Kokichi pouted a little. “I would have liked if _I_ was the only one you got something for,” Kokichi loosened his hug a little to look me in the eye. “But my beloved detective got me higher quality stuff than everyone else, so I don’t mind!” He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

Kokichi then gave me a small smile, which I found very unusual. Kokichi doesn’t give small smiles, he’s usually grins widely and shows all of his teeth. He always gives off a happy and energetic vibe, but right now, though he still seems happy, he’s more calm and content, like there’s nothing else in the world that matters more to him right now than this very moment. I liked seeing this side of Kokichi. It’s a side that no one else gets to see. The look in his eyes and that small smile on his face is for me and only me, just the way I like it.

“Should we get going now?” I ask.

“Mhm!” Kokichi nodded, switching back to his usual demeanor.

We left our room to meet up with Himiko and Angie in the dining hall, as usual. Kokichi moved slightly in front of me so that his body was covering the gifts that I had in my hand. Once we were right in front of the girls, I put my hands behind my back so I could surprise them with the gifts.

“U-um, this is for you.” I revealed my right hand, which held Angie’s staff.

“Oh my! For me?” Angie asked.

“Yeah.” I replied. Then I held out my left hand, the one with Himiko’s broomstick. “And this one’s for you, Himiko.”

“Nyeh… it’s perfect.” Himiko whispered, taking the broomstick.

“Thank Atua for these wonderful gifts!” Angie put her hands together to pray.

“But I’m the one who got them!” I said.

“Nyeh… thank you, Atua…” Himiko also put her hands together.

“Ah, whatever. We need to get going now, don’t we?” I changed the topic.

“I can’t wait to try out my new dagger!” Kokichi jumped eagerly. “My magic will be so much more powerful now!” Himiko exclaimed. I smiled knowing that everyone appreciated my gifts.

“Let’s go!” Kokichi hurriedly ran out of the inn, and we all followed him.

* * *

Our exploration today was going well so far. We didn’t encounter many monsters, but when we _did_ , they were easily taken with everyone's new weapons. “Today seems like it’ll be a pretty easy day.” I said.

“Hey! You’re gonna jinx it!” Kokichi warned me.

“That’s just being superstitious, there’s no such thing as jinxing something.” I told him. But I immediately ate my words not even two seconds later.

Monokuma appeared right in front of us, out of nowhere. _Alright, maybe jinx_ _is real._

“This is bad…” I muttered.

“What do you mean? Monokuma saved us the trouble of having to find him, so now we can quickly go defeat him and come back to our world!“ Kokichi cheered.

“Hey! Don’t speak like you'll actually be able to beat me!” Monokuma yelled.

“Well, what’re you gonna do about it?” Kokichi stuck his tongue at Monokuma.

“Oh don’t worry, I already have something in store for the king!” Monokuma laughed evilly.

“What king?”

“What? You’ve been in this world for a whole week now and you didn’t even know there was a king?”

“Nope.”

“You really never noticed that huge castle over there?” Monokuma pointed to a castle in the distance. There was quite a lot of distance between us and the castle, but it was so big that we could still see it clearly, as if we were standing right in front of it.

“Was that really there this whole time? I never saw it!” Angie questioned.

“Did someone use an invisibility spell on it…?” Himiko guessed.

“Wait, you said you had something in store for the king. Does that mean you’re planning to attack the castle?!” I gulped.

“Maybe I will, maybe I won't, you’ll have to wait and see!” Monokuma teased. Laughing devilishly, he disappeared again.

“Aw, he left!” Kokichi pouted. “I didn’t even get to fight him!”

“Nyeh, I don’t want to see him again. Ever.” Himiko disagreed.

“Then how will we leave?”

“I don’t care, as long as I don’t get to see him ever again.”

Himiko and Kokichi started arguing over Monokuma, meanwhile I was drowned in my own thoughts. _Wait...if there’s a king...then what is he the king of? Does he rule a kingdom?_ I thought of Greenhorne and the townsfolk that lived there. What would happen to the villagers if their king died? Surely they would fall into ruin…

“Guys! Listen!” I grabbed everyone’s attention. “What?” Kokichi asked. “Monokuma is probably planning to do something to the king, we need to warn the villagers of Greenhorne about it!”

“Greenhorne? What’s that?” Angie asked.

“Ah, I forgot that none of you guys had ever been there. Long story short, it’s a village, and we need to warn the villagers of what might happen to them once Monokuma makes it to the castle so they know ahead of time!” I declared.

“Well, where is this _Greenhorne_?” Kokichi inquired.

“I’ll lead the way. Come on, follow me!” I said, heading towards Greenhorne.

If I remember correctly, almost all of the villagers had their face stolen by Monokuma, with the exception of the mayor and a few others. Ever since that happened, the town that was once vibrant and cheering with energy became dull and gloomy. But once we made it to Greenhorne, that didn’t seem to be the case anymore.

The streets were bustling with people smiling and chatting with one another. The markets had opened and Greenhorne finally looked alive again. But more important than that, not a single person had their face missing.

“Did we do all of this?” I wondered. “How else could their faces have returned?”

In the distance, I could see the mayor speaking with the mother whose child I saved last time. He spotted me and walked over to us with a big smile on his face.

“Ah, young man! Thank you so much for everything!” He chirped.

“For what?” I asked.

“Are you kidding? You saved our town!”

“I did?”

“I was talking with Janet over here, and she says you saved her child, so who else could have done this?” The man put his hand on the woman’s back. _Janet, huh. So that’s her name._

“Hey! Don’t give Shumai all the credit! I helped too!” Kokichi yelled.

“So did I!” Angie chimed in.

“Nyeh...don’t forget about me!” Himiko complained.

“All of you? My my, this is marvelous news!” The mayor beamed. “Come, follow me!” The man led us somewhere in the town- I had no idea where we were going. I just let him lead the way, and before I knew it, we were on a stage, standing in front of a large crowd of villagers from Greenhorne. They were all cheering for something. _Cheering for us?_

The mayor waved his hand over the crowd to calm them down. “Now, now, settle down. We have been through some very hard times lately, haven’t we? We’ve had our family, our neighbors, our friends, our children, _everything_ taken away from us! But, we got them back!

The crowd roared. Once again, the mayor had to calm them down. “But how did we get them back? It’s all thanks to Shumai and his friends!” The crowd cheered again. _Wait, Shumai?_ But then I remembered, I never told the mayor my name. He must’ve thought my name was Shumai because Kokichi called me that in front of him.

I look at Kokichi, who seems to be trying his hardest to hold back his laughter. “You did that.” I nudged his elbow. “And I can do more.” Kokichi whispered to me. _What does he mean, ‘he can do more?’_ Unfortunately, I didn’t have to wait very long to find out.

Kokichi stepped in front of the mayor to grab everyone’s attention. “Hey! Everyone! Start cheering for Shumai!” He ordered the crowd. “Kokichi! What’re you-?!” Kokichi interrupted me and slowly started cheering “Shumai! Shumai! Shumai!” to which the crowd followed along. Soon, everyone was cheering the nickname Kokichi gave me, even Angie and Himiko.

“Himiko, Angie, you guys too?!” I groaned.

“Though we _should_ be cheering for Atua, I’ll let it slide this time!” Angie smiled.

“I’m just following the crowd.” Himiko admitted. _What is going on…_

“I told you I could do more!” Kokichi grinned. _But why would he want to do more? Wasn’t he saying earlier that he didn’t want me to take all the credit? Then why is he having people chant my name instead of his? It doesn’t make any sense- wait, this isn’t what I should be thinking about! I need to do what I came here to do!_

I tap the mayor’s shoulder to get his attention. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?’ The man turned around.

“I appreciate all of this, I really do, but I need to have a word with you. It’s important.”

“In private?”

“Preferably in private, but it’ll be made public sooner or later.”

The man looked at me, then to the others, then back to me again.

“Okay, I have somewhere we can talk.” After getting the crowd to be quiet and disperse, the mayor brought us off the stage and led us to a small wooden house that looked to be in good condition. The outside was filled with daisies and tulips and roses and sunflowers, the bushes around were neatly trimmed, and the lawn was mowed to absolute perfection. It looked very welcoming. There was even a welcome mat on the porch in front of the door- how fitting.

Taking a closer look at the porch, there were yet even _more_ flowers, all in pots on the corners of the porch, along with a rocking chair.

“Please, take a seat.” The man sat down on his rocking chair and we sat on the steps leading to the porch.

“What did you need to talk to me about?” He asked.

“Monokuma is gonna-” I put my hand over Kokichi’s mouth. “ _He’s not going to believe us if we say a robot teddy bear is going to attack the king!”_ I whispered sharply at Kokichi. _“Let me handle this.”_

“Um, something- er, some _one_ with a lot of power is going to attack the castle, and the king is in danger! We wanted to let you know ahead of time, so that if you ever needed to, you’d be able to run away prepared.” I explained. But the mayor didn’t seem all that surprised. Instead, he kept calm and put a finger on his chin, most likely contemplating on what to do and what to tell the villagers- as a responsible leader should.

“What will all of you do?” He asked us.

“Go save the king, duh!” Kokichi rolled his eyes.

“And how will you do that?”

“Go inside the castle!”

“How will you be able to enter without permission?”

“Oh.”

“One moment please.” The mayor got off his rocking chair and disappeared into his house. He arrived later with a letter in his hand.

“When you arrive at the castle, hand this to whoever’s guarding the entrance, they’ll let you in.”

“Thank you,” I said, taking the letter from him. “We need to get going now.”

“Be safe!” The man waved to us as we left Greenhorne and headed towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter might've felt a little rushed, but this is just for fun anyway, so it doesn't really matter all too much. (That's how I say I don't really care without sounding rude or like I don't wanna write this, which I do btw.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post on ao3, and my first time ever writing a story at all, so I'm still pretty bad at it. If you have any suggestions/things I can do to improve, please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for actually reading this, much love to you <3


End file.
